Yes Mistress
by xEvilxAngel56x
Summary: Leaving everything behind that she knows, her home in New York. 16 year old Emma and her mother Mary Margaret,venture to a small town called Storybrooke. Joining a new school, meeting new people and in particular one very cold teacher who goes by the famous nickname, 'The Evil Queen,' what scandals, twists and turns lie ahead for the famous Swan/Queen?
1. Chapter 1

_'Yes Mistress'_

 _ **Authors Note-My first story in the Swan/Queen community!**_

L **eaving everything behind that she knows, her home in New York. 16 year old Emma and her mother Mary Margaret ,venture to a small town called Storybrooke. Joining a new school, meeting new people and in particular one very cold teacher who goes by the famous nickname, 'The Evil Queen,' what scandals, twists and turns lie ahead for the famous Swan/Queen?**

…

Sitting back in the car with the window open, Emma let the brisk wind touch her face as she took in the strange foreign surroundings of her new home, countless pine trees and small corner shop's in the cloudy, sunless sky.

 _Another town, another house, another school_ , she thought, stealing a glance at her mother, Mary-Margaret, who sat beside her, driving their beat up, ancient little car. Her daily facade was usually warm and welcoming, but not today. Her soft features, skin as white as snow, were hardened and cloaked perhaps even more, by her long shawl of coal black hair. She just sat there, emotionless, staring onwards through the weather-worn window screen.

 _I knew she blamed me for what happened. It's always my fault. Maybe I got mixed up with the wrong crowd, maybe I made some awful decisions._

She already ached for the erratic music of New York – the sirens, the honking cabs, the perpetual pitter-patter of commuters and the click, click clicking of tourist camera's. Sighing, and slinking further into the car seat, Emma winced as she saw a sign ahead stating proudly ' _Welcome to Storybrooke. Population, 3,051._ '

They passed a small cafe, a school and a large building that was most likely the library, with a big clock in its centre, gleaming back at her, the hands informing the two new residents of Storybrooke that it was just after 12pm upon their arrival.

Her mother smiled and said, 'ah here we go.'

Pulling to a halt, they arrived at the local sheriff's station. Mary-Margaret pulled up the clutch and said, 'I'll be right back.'

Nodding, a bored Emma looked on as her mother left the car, strolling casually into the station. Leaning forward, she squinted through the glass. She could just make out the faint silhouette of a man, but it was too dark inside to discern any of his features. A few seconds passed, she heard the bright bubbling laugh of mother and then she was beside her again, opening the car door and beaming her first real smile of the day.

'Its just up the road,' said Mary-Margaret.

They drove slow, counting the houses down before pulling up to the ugliest house Emma had ever seen. It was pink, tatty-looking, wooden and was probably falling apart on the inside. In the garden, the 'for rent' sign was still standing, lopsided. They were lucky to have found it at all, her mother securing a job at the local school as a teacher.

Emma sighed, feeling defeated, as they both got out, grabbing a brown box each from the back seat.

A few curious bystanders gawked in their direction, gossiping about the new neighbours from across the street as an old lady with half-moon spectacles greeted them on the porch warmly, saying, "welcome, you must be Mary-Margaret and Emma?"

Emma nodded, unhappy as her mother said, "yep, that's us."

The old lady politely smiled and said, "feel free to call me Granny, everyone does."

It smelt like old people, Emma noted before lowering the box onto the floor. She knew the scent well, something you could never quite put your finger on but identified as elderly. Mary-Margaret was already praising the house, but Emma was barely listening. It was quaint but cluttered. The rooms were hideously pink, like the outside, with wooden floorboards adorned with dark cerise carpets. The living room could have been open and inviting, but was overruled by an immense sofa with a patchwork quilt and three knitted cushions. The kitchen adjoined it so they were almost one large room instead of two individual spaces. It also had that aged look about it, with rustic pans hanging from the ceiling and a copper teapot perched delicately in the corner surrounded by its repulsive miniature children in cup-form. A worn oak table stood proudly in its centre with a bunch of pink roses ( _big surprise there,_ Emma sneered to herself) imprisoned in a glass vase.

Granny suddenly appeared at Emma's side, breaking her free of her reverie "how old are you again dear?"

'Um...I'm sixteen,' answered Emma, feeling a little overwhelmed by the coloured walls.

That's good. You will be in the same year as my granddaughter, Ruby."

Nodding, and grimacing awkwardly, Emma chose to ignore Granny and grab another box from the car. She was aware of her mothers disapproval, she knew she was being rude, but paid no mind.

'Don't mind her,' she heard Mary-Margaret say apologetically, 'she's in that awkward teenage stage.'

Granny laughed and said, "its understandable. I must be off anyway, I have to tend to the cafe...which reminds me, its just down the road. You and Emma should pop in sometime for pancakes?'

Mary-Margaret thanked Granny and watched her exit the house. She began to open the few boxes they brought with them, sighing wistfully. She lifted up a heavy hardcover black book and lingered over it, before opening to the first page, admiring a happy, joyful baby Emma cradled in her arms as her husband looked on with a doting smile.

She didn't hear Emma returning from the car. She was too caught up in the past.

'What's that?'

'Just some old memories, 'she replied, and then flashed her daughter an excited grin ' but that's enough of that. How about you go upstairs and check out your room. It's the one at the back."

Emma tutted and rolled her eyes, already out the door and ascending the stairs, exploring the rest of the horrid little house. Climbing the creaky wooden floorboards of the narrow staircase, she came first to a box-shaped bathroom. It had an ordinary white bath in the corner that stood out against the dark brown ceramic tiles under her feet, patterned with giant roses. Beneath a small square mirror stood an equally white sink and toilet and peppering the dainty windowsill was an array of little cacti plants of all shapes and sizes. The pink textured wall paper matched the rest of the décor, which clung at every available surface. She scowled, disorientated by the mass of a colour that had, about half an hour ago, never bothered her, but had instantly become her least favourite colour _ever_!

She left to explore the rest of her new home, opening the two remaining doors. The first one was her mothers bedroom. It had a large mirror sitting upon a desk in front of the window adjoined with a backless pink fabric chair. There was a queen sized double bed, pristine and already made up. The sheets were tightly fitted, not a single crease in the multicoloured patchwork bedding of pink and white roses. It was made of metal and had an almost clinical look, with its railings on the headboard.

Emma turned to exit to the remaining room at the back of the house. She opened it and felt her stomach whoop with disappointment. It was rather bare, with a working desk backed up to an open window with billowing floral curtains. A standard double bed took up a great deal of space, with plain sheets and two deflated pillows in matching cases. A bedside cabinet perched on its right, with a dusty looking lamp, Emma sat down and reached to switch it on, wincing as the mattress squeaked under her weight.

'Well this is shit,' she mumbled.

…

She began unpacking the very few items she had come with her from New York. Mary-Margaret had brought them upstairs and had offered to help but Emma had simply slammed the door in her face. She heard her mother attempt a chuckle, as though what had passed between them had been playful. Emma heard her the hurt in her voice, and felt it pulsate through the door but she didn't care. She wanted to be by herself.

She tried her best to fill the room. She set her clothes on the desk, knowing she would have to ask about a cupboard to put them in. She slung her childhood boardgames under the bed. _Monopoly_ peaked up at her and she gave it a hard kick and heard it hit the wall with an ungrateful clunk. She set out a silver framed picture of the time her Dad had taken her to the beach for the day, last year.

She smiled fondly, thinking back. It was terrible. Her Dad had taken the picture himself so half his arm was in the image, and at the exact time as he was pulling a dorky face, Emma had dropped the ice cream she had been holding down her shirt and had been caught mid-laugh. It was a good time. When her parents were happy and together. And she was happy too. Now it was just one big mess...and Emma didn't know who she was supposed to blame. So she blamed everyone.

Throwing the magazine her mother had picked up at the petrol stop on the bed, Emma gave into her growling stomach and left her room to see what was for dinner.

The rich smell of garlic bubbled through the house and Emma followed it with her nose, into the kitchen where she found her mother busy over the gas cooker. She glanced at the clock on the wall, frowning as a fluffy kitten with bright blue eyes stared back at her from its centre. 8.15PM. Where had the day gone?

'Jimminy Crickets!' Her mother cursed, bringing back her newly burnt finger from the hob.

Emma looked over and said, 'you ok?'

Mary-Margaret looked both surprised and pleased by her concern, 'yeah sweetheart,' she said, before dishing up a bowl of spaghetti pasta with bolognaise sauce and garlic bread.

It appeared to be the most conversation they had all evening. There was the sound of clinking cutlery against plates and the clock ticking away. Emma could feel her mother's aching. She knew how much Mary-Margaret wanted to speak but it was how best to approach the situation. Every time she opened her mouth Emma would grimace and sink her face deeper into her plate , so her nose was almost touching it.

Eventually the silence became too unbearable and the words suddenly spilled from her mothers mouth.

'Look, Emma...I didn't want to move either you know? 'she said, setting her fork down on the table, 'leaving behind our home and my job. Our friends. Its been hard on both of us.'

'Yeah right.' Emma's reply was sharp and cold.

'We didn't have a choice. I know its hard on you but this has to work for us now.'

Emma said nothing. Her pasta looked like gloop on her plate all of a sudden, and the thought of even a mouthful left her stomach thumping uneasily.

Mary-Margaret attempted a different approach. 'So, are you excited about starting school tomorrow?'

'I suppose,' answered Emma through gritted teeth. It was safe to say, the evening ended on a dud note after that with both mother and daughter exiting to their separate rooms in a stony stillness.

…

'Emma, get up _now_ or we are going to be late!'

A groggy dishevelled mess of a teenager poked her head out from beneath her blanket and rolled over with a grunt to nestle back into her nest to sleep.

A few seconds later, her mother threw open the door saying in a panicked tone, 'get up you have 20 minutes. You're running late.'

She blinded Emma as she pulled open the curtains and unlatched the window, letting a cool breeze in to envelop the room. The bright golden sunshine slid across the floor, beaming inside. Emma grabbed the blanket and threw it farther over her head, groaning.

'Its too early.'

Mary-Margaret laughed lightly and grabbed at the sheet, pulling it off her daughter with a smile of triumph. She forced Emma to sit up and delighted in her responding glare.

'I hate you,' Emma hissed, stomping out of the bed and into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

'I love you too' she heard her mother call back happily.

Emma looked upon herself in the mirror after splashing cold water up into her pores. She had young features, enhanced by her high cheekbones in a rounded face. Her eyes were a light blue, almost ultramarine, with flecks of brown in their centre. She was pale, having taken Mary-Margarets skin tone and her long blonde hair lapped over her shoulders, dishevelled from an uneasy nights sleep.

She quickly fixed her make-up, applying only a little here and there, before hurrying into the bedroom to glower at the uniform her mother had left on the bed.

Emma never had to wear a uniform before and she was so used to wearing her skinny jeans that the idea of the black pencil skirt, white polo shirt and black blazer utterly repulsed her.

'Mom!' She cried loudly, 'you can't be serious? I'm supposed to wear this?'

'Yes! Get it on! You have ten minutes now,' came Mary-Margaret's muffled reply.

She pulled up her black tights first and began rolling her skirt up from the top to her thighs to make it shorter. _No way_ would she go in with a knee length skirt. She made quick work of pulling the polo shirt over her head and fixing her tie in a loose awkward knot. She noted the emblem of the school on her blazer as she tugged it across her shoulders – a little red apple crest sewn onto the front of her left breast with the words 'Storybrooke' etched below.

Her mother shouted again, "DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE YOUNG LADY!"

'I'm coming. Jesus, give me a chance!' Emma barked, descending the stairs and marching out the door with a slam, skulking over to her mother who was waiting for her by the car, jangling her keys.

…

It was busy. Several yellow school buses were pulling up outside, and permitting masses of teenagers, of all shapes and sizes onto the grounds. Storybrooke High looked formidable with its towering white walls, encasing a hundred little windows.

Emma felt like the centre of attention. A million pairs of eyes seemed to be staring back at her from all directions as they parked and got out. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she flicked her hair over her shoulder, tugged at her school bag and marched towards the school with her mother following pursuit, all the while twittering on.

'Right, no trouble, you hear?'

'Yes Mom.'

'Try and make friends.'

'Yes Mom.'

'And focus on your studies. This is an important year for you and I -'

' _Mom_!' Emma wheeled around, feeling something inside her twisting with a kind of rage, "please shut up and lets go in already.'

Nodding disapprovingly, Mary-Margaret took the lead. The hallways were crammed and the place seemed all the more daunting as the bell clanged and every kid escaped into their designated classrooms.

Mary Margaret just said, 'right, now where is the Head teachers office?'

Going down the now empty hallways, their shoes click clacked against the grey tiled floor. Feeling lost, they were just about to give up and find a teacher when a deep sounding low male voice said, "ah you must be Mary Margaret I presume, dearie?"

They turned to find a well dressed man in a grey suit standing before them. He wore a red tie and had an usually gaunt face with a crooked tipped nose. His greasy hair reached just to his pointed chin and draped past his ears.

Mary Margaret held out her hand, ready to shake his and with a warm greeting she said, "hello you must be the Headmaster, Mr Gold?"

He smiled, making his thin lips almost disappear as they stretched. Instantaneously Emma didn't like this man. She felt almost like he were examining her, looking her up and down. She squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze. He added, 'why yes, its a pleasure to meet you. And this is the famous Miss Swan?' He gripped Mary-Margaret's hand, gently shaking it.

Emma just nodded her head, as he said, 'please follow me.'

He began limping, aided by his cane. Emma gazed at him curiously, wondering how he'd injured his leg.

'I cant wait to meet my class,' Mary-Margaret gushed.

She would be teaching the primary kids,which she loved. Emma couldn't understand why, with all the noise, them picking their noses and then trying to get hugs with their sticky hands. Little kids were disgusting!

'They are something,' chuckled Mr Gold, 'and I am sure you will fit right in.'

He indicated with his wooden cane pointing to a classroom, that this, was one of the stops, Mary Margaret beamed as she opened the door. Excited voices boomed out, and the scraping of chairs could be heard, with pencils being dropped and squealing arguments brewing. Emma glanced in to see a class of twenty small children, suddenly focused and smiling, saying in unison, 'welcome Miss Blanchard.'

Mary-Margaret turned instantly soft, saying, 'Good morning class!'

'Your schedule is on your desk and good luck, if you need anything,' Mr Gold exclaimed sincerely, 'then please, don't hesitate to come and find me.'

Emma looked at her mother, pleading, as she realised she was going to be left alone with this creep.

Mary-Margaret seemed oblivious. She just smiled and said, 'have a good day, my love.'

The door closed and they were truly alone with one another. There was a pause of uncertainty and then they carried on, in silence. They walked quietly together, Emma trying desperately to match Mr Gold's snail slowness when suddenly, his stick was in front of her, shoving her back. She stopped, just managing not to trip up and glared up at him.

Mr Gold's eyes were dark, almost black, and they stared down at her in a seething rage that didn't register on any other part of his face. He looked doll-like and Emma was terrified.

Deliberately licking his lips, he leant in and said in a hushed voice, 'you wont fool me Miss Swan. We have a good reputation here at this school, and I won't have you tarnish, it do you hear me? I'm warning you here and now. Any funny business my dear, and you will have wished you never came to StoryBrooke.'

Emma felt her breath stagger but she managed to get a hold of her nerves and was about to open her mouth to retort when Mr Gold stepped back, face brighter again.

'Here is your classroom,' he said, his voice changed, charming once more, 'make sure to attend all of your classes Miss Swan. Have a good day.'

And with that, he was hobbling off again, leaving Emma standing there with her mouth wide open.

 _Who the hell does he think he is? She thought bitterly._

She watched him round the hallways end, took a few nervous deep breaths and opened the door, dreading all the curious look she would get from her peers, who looked to be a large group of twenty five to thirty students.

The door squeaked and she awkwardly stepped in. Feeling like a deer in caught in headlights, she was overwhelmed suddenly by a fresh, husky feminine voice.

'Ah I presume you are Miss Swan. Welcome. I'm Miss Mills.'

Emma turned her head to the right of the classroom. Sitting behind a light oak desk was a beautiful, brunette, hair short and flicked out just past her ears with hazel brown eyes flashing in amusement. She could feel her hard gaze and felt her stomach leap uncomfortably. The woman stood and walked around the desk, all the better for Emma to look at her properly. She was tall, wearing a fitted grey dress with a black belt that sat under her chest, enhancing her full bosom. Her black heels were perhaps inappropriate for a teacher but she wore them well and strode in them with such confidence that Emma didn't think she would ever be able to see her without them again.

She smiled, showing the whites of her teeth and said, 'I won't bite, I promise. Isn't that right class?'

The class laughed at her remark which lightened the mood. Emma relaxed a bit as she heard low whispers and chattering between her peers. She didn't know why she was blushing, she never blushed, but she suddenly felt very nervous under the watch of this woman.

Miss Mills smiled sympathetically and made a gesture with her hand saying, 'Emma there is your seat at the back of the class.'

Two boys high-fived one another as they realised she would sit opposite one of them. Nodding, she strode to the back and sunk down in her plastic chair. Her desk was made for two and next to her sat her partner.

Emma half smiled at the girl, who looked very cheerful. She had thick eyeliner on and her hair was in a messy bun, bouncing with thick brown curls. She licked her lips, and Emma noted the deep shade of red lipstick, accompanied by a warm smile and a whisper.

"I'm Ruby.'

Nodding, she felt her own name leave her lips, 'Emma.'

She didn't know if she would fit in, she honestly just wanted to be left alone but she didn't have a choice. She looked to her side and stared in horror at guy with a great shaggy beard.

 _A beard? He looks old enough to be at university.'_

He winked at her and his friend punched him playfully in the arm.

Emma just rolled her eyes and Ruby snorted saying, 'he's a jackass. Just ignore him.' She leant over the table and said, 'she's not interested Killian, and to be honest she's _way_ out of your league.'

The class erupted with laughs which, Miss Mills, known by her colleagues and friends as Regina, found entertaining, arching an eyebrow to a now, crismson-faced Emma.

She smirked. There was something about this girl that she liked but couldn't quite put her finger on it. She took in her golden blond hair, soft white skin and now blushing red cheeks.

'Mr Jones,' she said in a calm, clear tone so all of the class could hear her, 'I would appreciate it if you kept your flirtations out of my classroom from now on in.'

He laughed and said quietly, ' _yes, Miss Mills.'_

Regina stared across at him and spoke in a higher tone. 'Sorry, can you say that again I didn't hear you?'

'Yes Miss Mills,' said Killian as he sat up straighter in his chair.

She smiled and sat down in her chair to the now quiet classroom. She glanced over at her perfect row of red apples that sat on her desk organised neatly and gently tweaked one before saying. 'Now where were we? Ah yes, ' _The Colour Purple'._ What themes are in this book?' She pointed to the left side to the room, 'Belle?'

Belle beamed. A true blond with a slight Australian accent. Emma could see her upright position and noted she looked like a right good-goody and a 'Miss-know-it-all.'

'Well there's religion?' answered Belle.

'Yes there is religion. Elaborate?'

'Well um...she specifically talks about God. She imagines God as an old white man. But being abused all her life by men, she begins to see him being genderless and raceless.'

Emma drifted out for the rest of the class. She stared out of the window to her right, watching the birds fly past as she put her elbow on the desk and her hand under her chin. She felt far away, miles away even, missing her home in New York...and her Father.

If she would have looked up, she would have seen a pair of hazel eyes, boring deeply into her.

Ruby next to her nudged her with her pencil. Emma smirked, broken out of her trance as she stared down at a stick-man drawing on the desk of Miss Mills throwing an apple at Killian with the words ' _Your like a bitch in heat. Knock it off_ ' coming out of her mouth in a big bubble.

Maybe Ruby wasn't so bad. She wrote on the paper _, 'fancy a smoke after this?'_

Emma had tried smoking once before and wasn't too keen, but eager to make a friend wrote back _'sure.'_

Finally the bell rang for break. Curious eyes watched Emma stand up and walk, making her way out with Ruby talking quietly. Regina took a deep breath, admiring her legs and how that short skirt hugged against her body. V _ery short'_ she mused to herself, smirking as she played with a pen between her fingers.

Ruby was the one but last to leave, Emma was about to walk out when a sweet voice said, 'Emma?'

Emma looked back to Miss Mills and nodded saying, 'yeah?'

Regina looked at her, crossing her legs over one another and turning in her chair.

'Here's a spare copy of ' _The_ _Colour Purple.'_ Please read it.'

Emma unsure, leant forward and took the book. 'Thanks, but reading isn't really my thing.'

Regina, chuckled and replied authoritatively. 'In my class dear, you don't have a choice. I want you to have read it by next class.'

Emma stared down at her teacher, irritation bubbling up inside her. Hazel eyes gazed back into blue...a singular moment of fixation before the young student turned away to open the door.

'Have a good day Miss Swan,' she heard quietly behind her.

Regina leant back in her chair, pleased with herself and amused by this strange new girl. She stared at the now closed door before turning away to look at Emma's empty chair.

'Yes, 'she murmured, 'it's sure going to get very interesting around here.'

 _ **Authors Note-There you go guys tell me what you think, interested, can't wait to find out what happens next? Click that review button!**_

 _ **Also I am still craving a spaghetti bolognaise.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Friendship 

Chapter two

 _ **Thank you all for your support so far and I am glad you are enjoying the story. Don't forget to click that review button, I would love to hear your opinions.**_

...

It was difficult to hear Ruby talking over the bustle of students rushing past them in the hallway as they went about their business for the day. Emma found she had to raise her voice over them all as she addressed her classmate, which was an awkward affair.

'That Miss Mills is pretty weird,' she said, hoping that no one was too interested in her 'new student status' to be listening.

With a shrug, Ruby chuckled. 'Just get on her good side. She's kinda scary when she gets mad but she's okay. Some of the lads call her the Evil Queen, 'she gave an almost theatrical wave of her hand, as though casting a spell, 'its an appropriate name I guess.'

They stopped at Ruby's locker, and Emma watched as she entered her combination and threw the door open. She tried to peek inside at its messy interior but Ruby swiftly slammed it shut, retrieving only a pack of cigarettes from amongst its contents. She stuffed them down her bra and tilted her head to Emma, indicating they should move along quickly before they got caught.

'Hey, wait!' Someone shouted out to them from behind.

Turning, both girls found Killian hurrying towards them, cheeks flushed and looking embarrassed. He smiled a bashful smile and rubbed the back of his neck as if unsure what to do. Emma looked him up and down. He was quite tall, his form towering over her and had a rough, scratchy-looking dark beard. She noted his thick black eyelashes and his black attire. _Black eyeliner,_ she mused to herself, w _as this guy from a rock band?_

Still feeling the effects of her encounter with him earlier, she crossed her hands over her chest and eyed him defensively.

'What's up?'

'Look, I just wanted to say that you can forget about what happened in class just now,' said Killian with a grimace, 'I was just being a jerk.'

Emma stared at him hard for what felt like minutes, rather than seconds. He sounded earnest but her body was already seized up, ready to protect herself against any sudden verbal harassment. When she finally realised his apology was sincere she offered him a light nod and with that, Killian turned and ran back to his friends, leaving the girls alone together.

'What the hell?' Ruby said to a confused Emma.

….

Ruby led Emma out of the school and onto an isolated part of its ground, just behind the gym where there was only the rustling of the leaves, and the wind bending around the trees. The back of the gym looked run-down, the walls loose of colour, the wood rotting away and the windows held up with metal rusted bars.

They came to an embankment, and with a confident smile over her shoulder at Emma, Ruby climbed down the grass banking and looked around to make sure the coast was clear, before pulling the cigarettes out of her bra. She slid one between her lips and lit it up. She then proceeded to offer one to Emma, who took it without hesitation, accepting the lighter and igniting her own. She felt the urge to cough but was relieved when she didn't. It had been a while since she had smoked but already her body was growing accustomed to it, as though welcoming an old friend back. She could feel Ruby's gaze on her, unaware that her new friend was thinking about the cigarette between her lips, jealous of it almost, watching Emma tasting and breathing it in.

'So, what's your story?'

'Its boring,' answered Emma, 'not worth telling. You?'

Ruby shrugged. 'Same really. Nothing exciting happens around here. Its just me and my grandmother. She runs the cafe in town.'

'Granny. We're renting from her.'

'Oh I didn't know you were renting from my Granny,' Ruby's eyes lit up. 'What do you think of the colour?'

'Ha, I didn't realise someone could like pink so much.'

'Yeah, she has a thing about pink. It's like a disease...it was only something small at first but within a few months the pink had spread everywhere. But anyway, there was something I wanted to ask you. I heard you got kicked out of your last school?" A twinkle in her jade green eyes, Ruby leant a little closer to the blonde.

Emma coughed, suddenly choking on a cloud of smoke before spluttering, 'where did you hear that?'

'Oh I have my ways.' Ruby smiled mischievously, before taking another deep succulent drag from her cigarette.

Emma stared into space and in a quiet tone answered, 'there was more to it than getting kicked out. But enough, what do you guys do around here for fun?'

'I will get it out of you one day Swan,' said Ruby, amused, 'but since you asked, there's the bowling alley in town. That's alright. And the small nightclub where they allow under eighteens on certain days, _The Ice Palace_.'

'The Ice Palace? Sounds a bit crap if I'm honest.'

'It's not too bad. Woman called Elsa runs it, and her little sister goes to our school.'

Emma nodded and silence filled between them. It wasn't awkward. There was a relaxed air about them. Ruby sneakily glanced at Emma, taking in her features. She was pretty, she noted, _her blond hair, her pale smooth skin, those soft pink lips..._

Emma coughed realising she was being stared at. 'What?' she demanded, breaking the silence and forcing Ruby to busy herself by stubbing out her cigarette.

'We should really get to gym, or Hood will be pissed off.'

'Hood?' Emma arched an eyebrow and followed Ruby who said no more.

They walked around the side of the gym, joining up with their classmates. _All girls,_ Emma noted, the boys were on the other side of the field doing something else. Mr Hood, the teacher stood before them, a handsome man with a toned body, strong jawline and dazzling smile. The girls were all but swooning over him and that much could not be denied. You would have to be blind not to notice the great bulge in his track trousers and Emma found her gaze drifting there of its own accord, much to her discomfit.

'Your the new student I presume?' he said, 'Miss...?'

'Swan. But Emma is fine.'

'Good to know. Right girls, you know the drill. Get your kit on.' He enthusiastically clapped his hands together once, encouraging them to move.

'Don't worry, there's a kit waiting for you in there,' whispered Ruby and once again, Emma found herself being led away, into a communal changing room. She inwardly winced, when realising they would all be changing together and pulled her top over her head slowly when she located the newly packed uniform with her name on it, as if wanting to delay the process somehow. She noted that there wa **s a** musky smell of rotten wood in here too, as the girls began to change around the oak benches.

Ruby stood behind Emma and tried not to look at her as she changed, but somehow found herself taking a sneak peak at her toned abs and defined back. Blushing slightly, at the girls petite white bra, she tried desperately to make conversation.

'Man, I hate this lesson.'

'I love the outdoors,' said Emma, smiling with excitement, 'especially running.'

They talked a little more about this and that before Mr Hood was calling from outside for them all to join him. In the brisk wind on a spring morning filled with sunshine, Ruby found that she struggled to keep up on the track with Emma at all. She had to stop for short intervals and coughed and gasped short deep painful breaths. Eventually, when it got too much, she stopped completely and walked the rest of the way. _I really need to kick those cigarettes,_ she thought as she watched Emma down the track, running with complete ease.

Mr Hood stood at the beginning of the track near the gym, timing them all with a stopwatch. He was very impressed, arching both eyebrows as he saw Emma's time, three minutes exactly. He laughed and cheered, pumping his arm biceps in the air saying with his husky voice, "well we have a new record!"

Emma, now feeling the strains of her labour, tried to catch her breath and sucked in the crisp spring day . Her shorts allowed her to try and cool off, as the sweat poured down her head and back. Ruby finally caught up staggering behind her, really struggling to breathe in the natural air.

'You...should try and quit...smoking...kid,' Emma advised between her breaths.

'Shut...up,' coughed Ruby, 'you...you wise...ass.'

It came suddenly. Like a prickling at the back of her neck, grinding into her skin. Emma felt someone's gaze on her, like she was being watched from afar.

Looking up towards the school, she saw the faint outline of someone standing in the window. She swore for a moment that it was Miss Mills, for the figure was womanly, but the way the sun was glaring down into her eyes made it so she wasn't quite sure.

….

Regina was in her classroom enjoying a coffee, smelling and taking in it's alluring aroma when something caught her eye from the window. Running around the track far in front of any other pupil was the athletic Miss Swan.

Regina smiled as she saw her run far ahead of the other girls. In that moment she felt a slight twinge in her stomach. Wa _s it butterflies, perhaps?_ The feeling intensified into a panic as she saw Emma look up suddenly. She darted to the side, trying not to spill her coffee in the process. Excitement and terror running through, she realised Emma may have caught her staring.

…...

Emma started walking back from school at midday with Ruby. They both had two free periods and they were glad of the break. Her mother, she noted as she peered through the classroom window, looked like she was having a rough first day, what with the paint covered floor and the multicoloured blues, greens and yellow hand printed walls.

'Bella was NOT impressed you beat her in gym today,' said Ruby, and both girls laughed, 'you were on fire running around that track! Even I was impressed.'

'Hey you make me sound like I have no skills,' said Emma, playfully punching her arm.

'Well, you are a delinquent.'

'Whatever.'

'We should hang out more, Swan.'

Emma nodded, 'I'd like that Red.'

'Red?' Ruby arched her eyebrows up, confused.

'Yeah, your lipstick earlier?'

Ruby felt heat engulf her face. If Emma should only look a little closer, she would see the pink tinting her cheeks. She laughed nervously and said, 'yeah, cool nickname. Anyway, before I forget, here's my cell phone number,' she handed Emma a piece of paper, 'give me a text later, yeah?'

She gestured down a long winding street, filled with ancient houses and equally ancient trees.

'This is me. I'll talk to you later. See you Swan.'

Emma watched her run off down the street, school bag bouncing over her shoulder, before she turned and headed back home. It wasn't that far of a walk but it gave her a little time to think about her first day and how it had gone.

The streets were busy, people leaving school or coming from work. She crossed the road to pass the old library she saw yesterday when arriving at Storybrooke. It looked bigger now with its white exterior panel wooden frame, and the clock in the centre was like a giant, rounded face and large ticking hands.

Finally reaching her destination, Emma glared at the outrageous pink house that was now her home She checked the post box and was disappointed to find they had no mail. She was still surprised she had heard nothing from her father, but he was busy with his new life and probably had very little time to think about her.

 _Like I really care,_ she thought as she opened the front door and let herself, looking around at the unpacked few remaining boxes. She made her way upstairs, kicking her shoes off and jumping onto her bed, hearing the springs creak and squeak under her weight.

Sighing she looked at the book that fell out of her bag. _The Colour Purple?_ She picked it up, examining the cover of a woman in purple sitting in a house. She looked at the back and scoffed before throwing it back onto the floor. 'Like I have time to read that shit.'

She threw her headphones in from her green Ipod before scrolling to blink 182 and attempted to forget about the world.

….

A couple of hours past and Emma's stomach began to gurgle with hunger waiting for her mother to come home. She looked at the clock. 3:00PM. It was unusual her mother was not home yet but it was her first day as well. She remembered Ruby's number. Emma dug it out of her school blazer before entering it and texting her. _Hey Red, fancy fd?_ Moments later she heard a _ping!_

 _Sure,meet me at Granny's?_

Emma quickly grabbed a white t-shirt from her wardrobe, some slick skinny blue jeans and her favourite red leather jacket. Making her way down the street she finally made it to Granny's a little after 3:30PM.

Walking up to the small diner, there were flowers in hanging baskets on either side of the front white door alongside a few small chairs and tables where some residents were sat, soaking up the sun. Making her way into the building the bell jingled and she began quickly scanning for Ruby.

Granny was behind the counter serving a customer before her eyes met Emma's. She turned and shouted behind her. "RUBY! EMMA'S HERE!"

Emma shoved her hands in her pockets a bit awkwardly as some curious people began looking at the new comer. Ruby arrived moments later wearing tight blue jeans, and a blue tank top. She pointed to the empty table at the back of the diner.

'I would recommend the beef burger and milkshake,' she said, sitting down and offering Emma a menu.

'That sounds amazing. I am _sooooooo_ hungry.'

Emma scanned the menu quickly, taking everything in. There was so much variety and the more she looked, the hungrier she felt. She looked up at Ruby, indecisive on what to have. She just wanted food. 'What are you having?'

'My favourite a grilled cheese toastie, and a chocolate milkshake.'

'Sounds good. Think your right, I'll stick to the burger.'

'Great, let me go and tell Granny.'

Emma began looking around the Diner as Ruby disappeared with their order. It was quite small, but it had a welcoming feel to it. There were metal red seated stools at the bar which had a small assortment of cakes set across its top, and the walls were an ashen white with shadowy trees imprinted all along its texture, creating a darkness about the place. The booth in which she was sat was also red and the the condiments were cute, in a sickening 'american-honey' kind of way with the ketchup bottles in the shape of an actual tomato.

Ruby returned shortly and Emma leant forward to discuss the awful morning she'd had. 'What's the deal with that Headmaster Gold?'

'Why did something happen?' Ruby asked.

'Well...let just say he didn't give me a warm welcome.'

'Hmm...well just try to avoid him. He gives me the creeps.'

"I know, he scares me too, 'Emma leant even closer, 'what's this Ice Palace like? I would love to check it out, there doesn't seem to be much here in town to do.'

'There's plenty to do. You got this Diner, hiking in the forest, there's the Bay that does boat trips, and sometimes we have parties on the beach...but the Ice Palace is pretty cool. Everyone from our school pretty much goes there, and Elsa is a little bit abrupt but I usually hang out with Anna.'

'Anna?'

"Yeah, I mentioned her earlier, remember? Elsa's sister, she's really nice and very perky.'

Granny soon brought out their food and Emma could feel her mouth begin to water as her sizzling burger and fries was placed in front of her, served with green salad and ozzing melted cheese dripping out and down the bun.

'That looks very sexy Swan.' Ruby said as she grabbed the tomato ketchup to drizzle over her fries alongside her cheese toastie. She laughed as Emma picked up the full burger and sank her teeth into it, moaning loudly in appraisal.

…...

Regina finally began packing up her bag after her last class of the day. Sighing with relief, she exited her classroom and began walking down the hallway, a few students drifting past her. A classroom door was ajar and as she glanced in she saw the new teacher cleaning the walls with a soapy brush and bucket. She chuckled before deciding to go and introduce herself. She knocked the door gently and leant in saying.

'Hey, you must be the new teacher, Miss Blanche?'

Mary-Margaret gave a tired half smile replying, 'yep that's me, but Mary-Margaret is fine and as you can see these little terrors have been very creative today.'

'They can be troublesome, hence why I teach secondary. I'm Regina by the way. Hope you settle in ok.'

"Nice to meet you,' said Mary-Margaret, 'I love kids, but I wont lie its been a tricky first day.' She looked up at the clock saying and frowned. 'Is that the time already? My daughter will be wondering where I am.'

'You have a daughter?'

'Yeah, Emma. We just moved here from New York. What do you teach?'

A flicker of recognition took over Regina as she began to see the resemblance of the round face and warm eyes between this woman and her new student. Trying to shake away her thoughts, she replied, 'English, and ah yes, she was in my class today. She has a lot of catching up to do I wont lie.'

'Well I will see to it that she does. I better get back to cleaning this up. I'll see you around, yes Regina?'

'Sure thing, see you tomorrow in the staff room.'

Regina left and carried on walking to her car. She pulled out her keys from her jacket, pushing down on the key button to open the doors of her sleek new jet-black porsche. She slipped inside and sunk into the fine leather seats, starting the engine, relishing in the purr as she accelerated off, back to her house near the bay.

….

Emma laughed loudly as they left the Diner behind, enjoying the story Ruby was telling about one of the boys, Kristoff, and how is clothes had been stolen in school when he was in the showers.

'And he had to go to Mr Hood to borrow some clothes for the day,' said Ruby, eyes twinkling under Emma's joy.

Their laughter was cut short by a loud roaring from the bottom of the street. Going at a remarkable speed was a black porsche, darting like a bullet from gun and whizzing their way. Emma wolf-whistled her admiration.

'That's one bad ass car,' exclaimed Ruby.

'Yeah, its pretty nice,' Emma agreed, 'I wonder who's driving it?'

'Miss Mills,' her friend answered, 'she lives on the outskirts near the bay. Got a pretty fancy house up there. If you believe it or not she came into a bit of money when her father died. He left her thousands.'

It shot past them to the end of town at which point Ruby grabbed Emmas hand, pulling her across the street saying, 'come on, I've got something to show you.'

Emma didn't resist as she was dragged across the street, and behind a few houses, confused to where they were going.

Ruby looked at her reassuringly, 'don't worry, she said, 'trust me it will be worth it!'

They walked for about ten minutes, over a large open green field until they came to the most beautiful lake Emma had ever seen. The light filtered over it, making the smooth water glimmer and all sources of wildlife flocked in its centre, ducks and waddling ducklings, fish bubbling at the surface and wild birds of prey, flitting above. Emma was so awe-struck she didn't even notice that she was still holding Ruby's hand.

'I love this place,' her friend said shyly, 'I thought I would share it with you.'

They were both mesmerised by its natural glory and they only let go of each other when they reached the lake edge, watching the ducks quacking as the bathed themselves. Ruby looked a little disappointed at the lack of contact, but Emma didn't notice. The wind was rustling the leaves that danced on the trees, and something had settled between the girls, something exhilarating.

'Thanks Red, its beautiful.'

They sat on the grass together, feeling the sun touch their skin and the grass licking at their fingertips. There was a tightening in Emma's heart as she watched a duck nuzzle her ducklings along the embankment and into the water.

'You know my dad used to take me to places like this.'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah, before he left me and my mother.'

Ruby frowned, 'shit...' she murmured.

'Very shit, he's busy enjoying his new life with Kathryn.'

'God, I'm...I'm sorry to hear that. Sounds awful.'

'Yeah,' Emma sighed, playing with a strand of grass 'I hear from him sometimes but he's usually busy.'

'I know how you feel, my parents left on a big adventure when I was young. I haven't seen them since.' Ruby's voice was tinted with bitterness.

'That sucks.' She brought her hand closer to Emma again, touching her briefly before letting it drop away.

'It's ok... it was a long time ago.'

Silence filled the space between them and each girl allowed the other to sit with her thoughts and make peace in their own individual time. There was a comfort there, their hands not quite touching, their broken hearts not quite moving and all the while, taking in the lake with teenage leisure.

 _Maybe moving here wasn't such a bad idea after all,_ Emma thought, _Ruby seems pretty nice so far._

She looked over at Ruby whose eyes were on the skies, watching the clouds roll by.

'You know Red, I'm glad we met,' she said with a smile.

Ruby's hand found Emma's again, and she claimed it possessively, cupping her palm with her fingers. There was a twinge of something in Emma's stomach but she did nothing to stop her friend. She turned to look at the lake, completely at ease for the first time at Storybrooke, and didn't see the look of sheer, greedy joy that that had taken over Ruby's face.

'Me too Swan.'

…...


	3. Chapter 3

A Delectable Taste

Chapter 3

 _ **Thank you littlemusical for Beta reading this.**_

 _ **...**_

Emma's alarm clock beeped almost angrily in the early hours of the morning. Groaning, she rolled away from the sound and pulled the bed sheet over her head to try and block out the annoying noise. Her attempts were futile however, as a perky voice burst through her bedroom door that was suddenly opening to welcome the new day.

'For God-sake Emma, get out of bed,' Mary-Margaret exclaimed, 'I'm not doing this every morning with you.'

Emma held on tightly to the bed sheet as her mother tried to wrench it out of her hands, grumbling unhappily under her voice, and whispering harsh curses that the older woman couldn't hear. Finally, when all the energy had zapped out of her, she released it and a muttered a disgruntled 'fine!'

She threw the bed sheet off herself slamming her fist down onto her alarm clock to kill its monotonous 'trrrriiiiillllllllliinnnnnggg'.

Mary Margaret smiled in triumph before exiting the room. Emma stood up getting ready with her daily routine, grabbing her black backpack with a little white swan print in the corner.

…..

Her classes, when considering them for the day, were not all that bad and she was particularity looking forward to the first one. Emma was never fond of painting or drawing but she always had a passion for photography. Reaching the school in the car with her mother, Mary Margaret said, 'I will be staying later today, there's food in the fridge for you.'

Emma nodded still feeling the effect of her disturbed beauty sleep and mumbled a half-hearted goodbye. She walked with the other students towards the school and spent ten minutes trying to locate her class which she eventually did so, having passed the Janitor who pointed her in the right direction. The Teacher, introduced himself as Sidney Glass.

Opening the door into the dark room, she crept carefully into the back of the class, and stood behind her fellow students. There were perhaps ten of them in all, and though they were a reasonably small class, they looked quite a size in the small, dingy space.

The Teacher, whom her mother had previously told her was called Mr Sidney Glass was a very 'directly to the point' sort of man. The infrared light made it hard to see the other students clearly, but she could make out his dark complexion, short hair and rounded glasses with an almost perfect ease.

Breathing an relaxed sigh, she listened to his calm collected voice as he directed the class to their project.

'Right everyone,' he said, 'as you know, photography is a fantastic form of exciting creativity, with such artists as Man Ray to Diane Arbus at its core. Over the next few weeks we are going to experiment with the use of the dark room and film, by using a variety of techniques and moods.

The class began to whisper excitedly.

He pointed to his desk. 'These are all Canon 35mm Cameras which are, unlike your every day camera. Treat them with respect! When working on your project, be reminded that you can take an image and then delete it; a precious decision to make and one that cannot be undone. Each photograph you take is unique, and I advise you to consider each shot with due attention. If you overexpose an image by the sunlight or you wave your camera whist taking a photograph, you will blur it and so forth. Ultimately, you may very well have wasted an image...' he paused, and there was suddenly a smile in the voice of Mr Glass, 'or... find a happy accident.'

Each student began taking one, as so did Emma feeling the heavy metal between her hands. There was the view lens which she playfully peered into, a trigger that you bent backwards to photograph a subject and a few other gadgets she was sure to experiment with later on.

'Your task until our next class at the end of the week is to simply photograph some images you think are interesting and we will develop them and then discuss them. For now however, I will allow you to go out into the grounds and have a think about your ideas. Get those creative juices going.'

Emma looked curiously at the other students who all grabbed a few pieces of film containers. Thankfully she had some experience changing a reel.

Exiting the room with the other students someone ran up excitedly next to her, 'hey you must be the new girl?'

'Yeah, that's me.'

'Oh sorry,' replied the girl with a grimace, 'you must be getting sick of hearing that already. I'm Anna by the way.'

'Oh yeah, Ruby mentioned you. You and your sister own the Ice Palace in town?'

'Well Elsa mainly runs it. I can't say I do much there. I'm concentrating on school.'

As they began walking out of class Emma could see her more clearly in the light. She had a kind face and a warm smile. Her bright auburn hair was unlike any colour Emma had seen before, and was tightly hung in pigtails. She wore a light pink t-shirt and was carrying a backpack in the shape of a small snowman with a huge carrot-like nose.

Arching a eyebrow at the newly acquainted bouncy student Emma asked, 'so do you know what your going to take pictures of?'

'I'm not sure. I'm just going to explore and see what catches my eye. Like now.'

With that Emma looked directly at her in confusion to laugh as Anna already had her camera to her face capturing a confused laughing Emma.

Blinking in bewilderment, Emma turned to find Anna's camera already lifted to her face, pointing the lens at the other girl to capture a picture of her confused expression. She laughed.

'Perfect.'

'Hey I hope you got my good side?'

'I hear you always have a good side.' Followed by a teasing wink.

'What do you mean?'

'Oh nothing, just a little birdy told me some good things about you that's all.'

But before she could ask any more, a voice shouting to them from behind broke the conversation.

Looking back a red faced Ruby caught up to them, running, a little out of breath.

'Hey Ruby, ' said Anna, 'me and Emma here were just given a task to take photos of things that interest us. Any ideas what Emma could take pictures of?'

Ruby pulled a face that said she wanted her friend to shut up, and pronto, as a grinning Anna stood behind them before getting the hint she should leave. 'Anyway, I think I'll go and check out some things to photograph over there. I'll catch you at lunch yeah?'

'Sure Anna, catch you later,' said Ruby and Anna darted off, all long strides.

Emma carefully peered into the already loaded camera towards the running girl capturing a shot.

'So any ideas what your going to capture Swan?'

'I'm not sure yet.' Scanning the outdoors she glanced towards the car park from the open green field and scrolling through the cars she stopped as she spotted a seated Miss Mills. She gazed at the brunette applying a deep shade of red upon her lips into a small hand sized mirror. She pulled out a tissue and folded it to kiss away the excess lipstick.

'What you looking at?'

'Nothing of interest,' Emma answered and broke away quickly from her captivation, feeling a bit embarrassed. 'Anyway don't you have a lesson to attend, its already 10:30AM, Red?'

Ruby feeling a bit hurt at the sudden change of mood, decided not to question this further.

'Yeah I got French in a bit, catch you at lunch?' She waved half-heartedly and turned to walk away.

Emma nodded, watching her leave. She waited until she knew Ruby was far away enough so that she was alone and quickly looked into the camera again to the Porsche. It was empty. Miss Mills was nowhere to be seen and instead Emma was left with a swell of disappointment and with that uneasy impression that she shouldn't be feeling that way. Sighing, she continued her way to explore further onto the school premises. She had roughly two hours to kill until she met up with Ruby and Anna for lunch.

She started exploring the grounds a little more. It continued it's theme of pine cone trees surrounding the landscape. Most of the area was fenced off from the woods as she scanned for a break in it somewhere. Putting her hand on the chained metal fence she walked around the square, getting further away from the school.

About twenty minutes later, the school was barely visible. She spied a large torn hole in the fence, where it looked as though someone (probably teenagers) had cut and forced it open. She crouched down to continue exploring, squeezing through.

Standing up with her camera still in hand, the trail seemed to venture further into the woods. She didn't want to travel too far and get lost but its mysterious pull was alluring.

She began climbing a small pathway that ventured upwards into the forest. The sun just about peaked through certain parts of the trees, creating beams of light on various rocks and pastures of grass. She took note of the pine cones scattered across the ground, smiling as she thought back to the time her dad took her for a hike into the woods when she was a young child.

Holding onto a rock, Emma pulled herself up over a tree branch, to a small opening. There, she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw an animal grazing ahead. Carefully lifting her camera to her eye she focused on a majestic white-tailed deer and her fawn.

She dared not move, afraid to snap a twig and scare them away. She carefully balanced herself as she photographed them grazing together. It was perfect, with the delicate beads of light enhancing the trees behind them.

She could clearly see their brown coats, and the fawns white speckled spots splashed across its tiny back. They were beautiful.

Suddenly the mother's head shot up, her ears twitching back and forth, still chewing on a handful of grass, listening intensely to the surroundings, perhaps aware of Emma's presence. Then with the snap of a twig, she was gone, darting off west with her fawn closely following behind.

Aware that she had not made the sound, Emma felt her own senses burn. She was alert. She scanned the area for a sign that there was another person or animal nearby. The trees suddenly seemed invasive, too close and towering over her. Her heart pounded in her ears and she found she was holding onto her own breath, not making a single sound.

She waited. And waited. Then, after a few moments she breathed of a sign of relief, as she could not see anything. Deciding she captured something worthwhile she made her way back down the trail and crouched down again to squeeze through the broken fence back towards the school to meet the girl for lunch. She checked her phone and was surprised it was already 11:30AM.

 _Damn I'm early._

Thinking of what to do to kill time, she put her camera in her bag and made her way to the cafeteria. There were a couple of students already filtered around on various chairs and tables and she selected one near the window, taking in the warmth light.

She was already thinking about what she would have for lunch (maybe fries?) when a man's voice from behind broke through her thoughts.

'Good morning Emma.'

'Oh hey Mr Hood' said Emma, welcoming the Gym teacher with an open smile.

'I just wanted to talk,' he said, 'have you thought of entering track more?'

'Erm...I cant say I have really, no.'

'Well you should consider it. Out of my many years here I got to admit your running time score was the best I have ever seen,' he pulled at his track trousers, making them look impossibly tight, 'these things can take you all the way to college through a scholarship.'

Emma felt a surge of gratitude, 'thanks,' she said genuinely, 'I'll have a think about it.'

'See that you do,' replied Mr Hood and with a confident nod of the head, left Emma alone to her thoughts.

The canteen was a large spacious room with an assortment of art work splashed across the walls, as though to add life to them. The white tables were mainly empty, accompanied by four chairs around each one. Above were suspended lights, one flickering helplessly just above the canteen counter where the dinner ladies, all dressed in blue, were filling large metal containers with bubbling chilli, jacket potatoes and so many more delicious things that had Emma's mouth watering.

She was relieved to see more students coming inside, already inspecting what was for lunch that day and was eager to meet up with her friends so she could eat already. A few teacher walked in here and there, some that Emma recognised and some that she did not – like the woman with rich ginger curls.

'Hey Swan.' Emma looked up as Ruby sat down opposite her. 'Did you manage to get any good photos after?'

'Yeah I did actually,' she replied, 'I found a break in the fence down the field and explored some of the woods.'

'Shit did you actually go in there? Ruby's face flickered with fear. 'you're brave.'

'What? Why?'

'Well, there's bears and shit in there.'

What Ruby was saying was ridiculous. Emma had never heard anyone talking about bears in the area and her mother hadn't mentioned them when she was trying to encourage her daughter to move to _Storybrooke_. 'Um... in these parts?' she asked.

'Yes. Promise me you wont go down there alone Swan. It's dangerous.'

'But I -'

'Promise me?' Ruby's tone was serious and her eyes flashed with authority. She wasn't kidding and Emma felt the shift in the air and understood it.

'Fine,' she said, feeling a little embarrassed at being scolded by her friend, 'fine I wont go again.'

'You promise?'

'Yes I promise.'

Ruby held out her pinky finger with a slight playful grin. 'pinky promise?' Her softness eased the atmosphere and Emma's body relaxed. She hadn't even realised how tense she had been until she felt her shoulders sag forward in relief that the other girl wasn't angry with her.

'What are we, ten?' she teased.

'Just do it for me, please?' said Ruby.

Emma stared into her concerned friends eyes before holding out her pinky finger in defeat. Ruby squeezed her little finger buzzing with excitement at the physical contact. They pulled apart as Anna interrupted them, sitting down with a tray of fries, beans and a burger.

Emma, already forgetting all Ruby has said and now starving said, 'I will be right back, going to grab some grub.'

Anna and Ruby began talking excitedly, as Emma walked to the counter. She was practically salivating as the aroma of the freshly sizzling burgers immersed the cafeteria. She was _so_ having one, with a big side order of fries! She was so focused on her meal, she found herself caught off guard by Miss Mills, who appeared out of nowhere beside her in the queue.

'I'm not quite sure what to have myself, but I must admit that burger looks very temping.'

Felling a bit flustered under the teachers gaze, Emma gazed at the fresh red lipstick that enriched her mouth. It suited her very well, she thought, as she scanned down to her white blouse, which revealed a slight swell of her bosom, almost teasing anyone who dared to look.

'Well...yeah...it...su...sure does look...good,' stuttered Emma. She wasn't sure what else to say. She stood there, feeling like an idiot, holding onto her tray of food. 'I'll um...see you in class later.'

'Yes Emma I will see you later. And I think that burger looks delectable,' her eyes seemed to slither down Emma's body for a few passing seconds and then she was looking at the counter again, or had Emma simply imagined it ,' I don't think I'd be able to resist even one bite.'

Emma's darted off quickly, trying to get herself out of the situation. She looked over her shoulder at the teacher who was currently talking to the dinner lady and pointing to various containers of food, obviously keen to know what was good.

She sat down a bit dazed at her sudden encounter, there was something about Miss Mills she couldn't work out. _Why the hell am I acting like a idiot around her?_ She could barely hear Anna who was regaling them with a story about last weekend.

'So Kristoff was there in the club acting all cool and I...'

Emma bit into her burger completely getting caught up in her own thoughts, when Ruby broke out of her daze.

'Emma what's up? You have been acting a bit weird today?'

Coughing down a bit of her burger she tried to sound as cool as she could.

'Nothing, honest.'

A not convinced Ruby turned to Anna and said, 'How about we all go out this Friday at the Ice Palace. It be good for Emma to get to know the town more."

'Yeah that sounds awesome,' Anna enthused, 'what do you think Em?'

'Uh... sure,' replied Emma, stomach still in knots, 'why not.'

Ruby looked delighted.'Great!' she said, grinning enthusiastically, 'its a date!'

Emma stole a glance behind her to see a happy looking Miss Mills biting into her burger with her eyes closed, clearly satisfied with her meal.

….

Finishing their meals, the trio made their way to English. Anna said her goodbyes as she left for history and Ruby and Emma entered. Emma was slowly beginning to recognise the faces in the room such as Killian, Ruby, she overheard Kristoff's name, to see a fairly handsome lad, with brunette hair and a broad build near Killian.

'Hey Emma.'

Emma sat at her desk and offered a tentative smile to the young girl who had suddenly joined her. She was rather pretty, with a pale complexion, rich ultramarine eyes and dark waves of hair that was tied back into a ponytail of long bouncy curls. She had a strong, almost arrogant look about her, and she held herself upright, as though she knew what she was and who she was.

'I'm Belle' the girl extended a hand which Emma shook, 'haven't had much time to introduce myself yet.'

'Oh... hey.'

'If you need anything just ask,' Belle said, 'I'm aiming for Head Girl for the school this year so your vote will really mean a lot in the next month.'

Emma nodded, she thought there may be a hidden agenda from the little miss know it all.

'Sure thing.'

A satisfied Belle walked off to her seat.

Ruby rolled her eyes and said quietly, 'such an effing goody-two-shoes.'

Everyone was still laughing and joking until Miss Mills opened the door. Emma noticed how the silence immersed the room within seconds and everyone composed themselves, all eyes on the teacher who didn't smile but sat down and said, 'well class, we have a pop quiz today.'

Groans erupted from everywhere but no one felt as raw as Emma whose heart was juddering in panic. _Shit, Shit, Shit I haven't even looked at this book._

A now smiling Miss Mills looked gleeful at the reaction she had created. She started to hand out papers to each student walking around the desks. Sweat started to pour from Emma's brow as she stared blankly at the paper. Ruby scoffed next to her as she realised it was double sided.

She heard a muted 'fuck.'

Emma looked up. The only one who seemed happy was Belle who smugly looked around the class, ponytail bouncing back and forth.

Fumbling for the pen in her bag, Emma nervously surveyed her peers who were all beginning to write by this point. There was a set rhythm to the scratches of pens and pencils on paper and the more she heard it's infernal sound the more her stomach whooped uncomfortably. Her terror was heightened by the sight of Miss Mills who sat behind her desk, casual, legs crossed whilst she examined her nails. Then, as though aware of someone watching her, Miss Mills looked up, locking her gaze on Emma, holding onto it for a few seconds before pointing a finger downwards, indicating she should start the test.

Obeying and quickly looking down, she took a deep breath.

 _Right ok, my name? This one's easy Emma Swan._

 _Question one who is the author of 'The Colour Purple?'_

Emma began tapping her pen trying to think, feeling a little frustrated.

 _Whoopie Goldberg? Wait...did she star in it, or write it? Shit!_

 _Ok question two. What is Celie's main hobby?_

 _Crap...um...reading? Reading was a massive hobby in the olden days. Lets go with reading._

 _Question three what does the title, 'The Color Purple' represent?_

 _Fuck._

Emma looked up to a concentrating Ruby who seemed to express a thought as she quickly scribbled away.

She looked at the clock now. _Crap 10 minutes already._

'You all have twenty minutes left,' announced Miss Mills.

Regina sat there feeling slightly evil for the surprise quiz, but she couldn't help but feel a little selfish as she took the time to admire the blond who sat at the back of her class. Admiring her cute confused expression.

 _Ok question four, What are the major differences in 'The Color Purple' when it comes to sexism?_

 _I didn't even know there was sexism in the book. What kind of stupid ass book is this?_

 _Lets leave that for now,. Question five. Does Celie actually identify as a lesbian, or is she just somebody who happens to love Shug?_

 _Wait, there's lesbians in this? I have so failed this._

Emma quickly scribbled the first thing that came to mind just finishing a sentence when Miss Mills said. 'And...stop'

She stood up making her way around the class picking up the papers as she went, stacking them.

'Right I will quickly mark these and give you back your test scores. If you all take a quick break and return in fifteen minutes.'

The sound of chairs scrapping quickly against the floor flooded the room. Ruby looked defeated as she stood up grabbing her backpack. One after one the students left the room as Miss Mills continued to mark, shaking her head continuing to look down as Emma walked past.

'That was awful!' Sighed Ruby as she excited. Kristoff walked past overhearing the conversation.

'Tell me about it, it sucked big time. I would be lucky to get a couple right. She's tough that's for sure.'

Ruby noticed Emma looked very deflated, 'hey, are you ok Swan?'

'I didn't know a single thing,' Emma told her, 'how does she expect me to read a book in the two days I've been here?'

Ruby shrugged, 'she's tough that's for sure, but she may take it a little easier on you for being new and all, don't you think Kristoff?'

'Yea don't sweat it, 'Kristoff said, tucking his hands into his pockets, 'I gotta go, Killian's waiting for me. See you girls.'

As they made their way back to the cafeteria, they walked up to the can machine where Ruby fumbled for some change in her pocket to buy a can of cola.

'Do you think she will take it easy on me Red?'

Opening the can Ruby watched as the fizz popped until she took a sip.

'Well it's hard to tell, I'm hoping she will,' she said, taking a sip, 'but she's known to be a bit of a cold bitch at times you know?'

'Great...'

'Oo we better head off Swan, 'Ruby glanced at her watch, 'I don't want detention for being late.'

'Really?' Emma was exasperated, 'she would give it for that?'

'Yeah not joking, someone was late before by three minutes and she still gave them a weeks detention.'

They opened the door where a few of their classmates were already sat.

Regina waited until the last few stragglers sat down.

'Well seeing your exams are a few short months away, I'm severely disappointed in these papers. Emma can you come up here please?'

Emma, stunned by the sudden inquiry, looked confused but got to her feet, legs trembling. All the class turned their heads to Emma curiously.

Miss Mills said, 'don't make me repeat myself.'

Emma could feel herself start to redden a little in the cheeks as she awkwardly walked to the front of the class.

 _What the hell is she going to make me do?_

'Face the class.' Miss Mills voice was firm.

Emma slowly turned unsure what was exactly going on.

'I know you are new in my class but I asked you to read the book,' said Miss Mills, 'have you even attempted it?'

Emma taken aback a little, stumbled over her words, 'I uh...a little.'

'Oh, is that so?' Miss Mills said in a patronizing tone. She stood and perched herself on the edge of her desk, arms folded, 'well enlighten me Emma! Lets start with an easy one. Who wrote ' _The Color Purple?_ '

'Um well...I'm not very good with names.'

'Hmm okay lets try another then. 'Describe Celies relationship with Shrug. How does it change?'

'Um...well they are friends...'

'Yes?'

'And they stop being friends.' Emma knew she sounded pathetic.

'What are the themes in the novel?' she demanded.

'Um...'

'Name three fundamental characters within the piece?'

Emma looked lost. Her face was swamped with bewilderment but Regina continued, growing in frustration.

'Come on now,' she spat, 'if you read the book then surely you know the answer! What happens at the end of the book?'

Emma said nothing.

'At the beginning of the book then?'

Nothing but silence.

'Surely you know, 'Regina said, standing up. The silence in the room was deafening now. You would be able to hear a pin drop and Emma could feel her cheeks blazing in shame as her classmates looked on at her, some looking sympathetic, others like Belle looking almost smug.

'You don't know, do you? And I'll tell you why you don't know?' Regina shouted, 'Because you didn't read the book! Because you were too God damn lazy to pull your finger out and get on with it! Well let me tell you something, Miss Swan, laziness will not be tolerated in my class, not now! Now ever! I expect you to read this book,' she said, slamming it down on table and watching as everyone flinched underneath the sound, 'Do you understand?'

Emma did not say a word. She simply stared ahead, looking wounded. Regina felt a little sorry for the girl in front of her, but she had to be tough to not only set an example, but to force Emma to do well. She didn't want to let this beautiful girl go to waste and if getting her to work was going to be done through tough love, then she would.

'Emma,' she said quietly, as if suddenly ashamed by her enraged outburst, 'you can stay behind every day after school with me from tomorrow onwards until next week is that clear?'

Feeling the heat run up her body from her feet to her face, Emma refused to nod. She was so angry, she curled her fists into a ball.

 _What the hell? She wasn't sympathetic at all._

Emma marched to her desk, trying to avoid her classmates eyes , grabbed her bag, now feeling upset, and slinging it over her shoulder, storming past several desks. Regina stood up again, 'don't you dare leave this class Miss Swan?'

'Or what your going to give me detention?' Emma spat out.

Regina opened her mouth for a response, something sharp and witty but felt instantly dumbstruck. Closing her mouth she felt a weight in her stomach as she looked into those enchanting green eyes. Slowly filling up with tears from the embarrassed girl.

She regretted that she may have been a bit harsh.

Emma grabbed opened the door and slammed it marching down the corridor towards the exit.

Regina looked at the now closed door to turn to her class.

'Right anyone else?'

The class were completely silent. No one looked up from their desks.

Ruby sat there resenting Miss Mills. Her hands turning into fists. _What the fuck? That was too far. Talk about bloody harsh. I hope Emma's okay._

… _.._

 _ **Thank you for reading guys, and for the favourite's and following my story but don't forget to click that review button. I would love to hear your thoughts so far.**_

 _ **J**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Turning your back

Thank you for the follows, favs and reviews. It's always great to hear your thoughts, it gives me the buzz to keep updating. J

…

Emma stirred naturally that morning, unlike the previous days in which her mother had woken her by shouting up the stairs. She blinked tiredly, and rolled over to look at the ceiling, only now noticing the cracks in the white paint had a certain light pink tint to them – almost as if the colour which immersed the rest of the house had ebbed into her room too. With an exasperated sigh, she glanced over to her alarm clock and noted that it was 7:30AM.

She'd had a restless sleep, tossing and turning all night, replaying the event that had occurred yesterday in her English class with a bubbling of shame. She'd had a few texts off Ruby who was clearly worried... _'Hey Emma, was thinking of you...I hope you're ok? I'm here if you want to talk_.' Emma appreciated the sentiment, really she did but she was so embarrassed and angry by what had happened that she couldn't quite summon the strength to text back. She felt guilty for ignoring Ruby but she just didn't feel like talking to anyone.

She got dressed in a daze, thinking about yesterday as she buttoned up her blouse. The mere thought of Regina made her feel sick and she was so upset that even the task of changing was tricky, her trembling hands digging into her skin as she clenched her fists together.

Dinner with her mother was quiet the previous evening. Mary-Margaret spoke excitably about her day at school but Emma replied with one word answers of 'yeah,' and 'ok' and could honestly say that she was not really paying attention as she pushed the food around on her plate, playing with the fries and rolling around the green unappetising peas with her fork. Her mother kept asking if she was okay but she simply nodded her head, sullen as anything.

She was relieved when Mary-Margaret finally gave up, realising her daughter was not in a sharing kind of mood.

Brushing her teeth, Emma continued to play it over and over in her head, how Miss Mills had humiliated her in front of the class. Thankfully she didn't have English today and no way in hell would she be going to detention! It was downright unfair and besides, she had her pride and wouldn't give Miss Mills the satisfaction of seeing her turn up. Not to mention her mother would be extremely pissed off that she'd gotten detention within her first week of school, especially since she'd promised she wouldn't get into trouble.

She thought about yesterday...

 _Emma stumbled down the hallway in a shock. After she stormed out of the class she wasn't sure where she would go. At this point she didn't care, she just kept walking. It was a blur as she ran down the corridors trying to fight back the tears. Her fists tightening, her breath getting heavier as the anger grew in the pit of her stomach like poison fizzing in a cauldron._

 _She began running, pushing open the school doors to the outside. The sun blinded her for a moment as she ran through the car park back towards town. Buses flew past her, people went by their daily routine, the clouds rolled in the ink blue sky but Emma felt almost drunk...almost insignificant._

 _Walking took nearly thirty minutes, but now in her full stride of running she took deeper breaths, trying to placate herself._

 _Colours of cars zoomed past momentarily as she ran down streets back to her house. Emma's feet thudded against the stone pavement, her frustration increasing and refusing to drift out of her system until she made it back to the great ugly house she called home. She fumbled with the keys, heart pounding against her ribcage. She opened the door and slammed it shut behind her. She kicked off her shoes and dumped her bag on the floor, instantly throwing herself down onto the old pink sofa, wincing as the springs squeaked under her weight._

 _She let out a deep sigh and slumped down getting a bit more comfy, letting her body sink and trying to relax. She bit her lip, thinking over how cold Miss Mills was. She felt so humiliated, embarrassed and honestly, just shitty._

Like hell will I be going to that detention, _she thought. For Christ sake, she had only just gotten here. How the hell did that woman expect her to read a full book in only two days?_

 _Emma grabbed the remote from the tv and clicked it on. Flicking through the channels she didn't particularity set on watching anything as she scrolled the channels, turning over each page from the news, music channels to cartoons._

 _Still wound up and now bored, she turned it off chucking the remote to the side of the sofa._

 _Glancing at the clock it was only half two. Sighing, she got up and slowly began climbing the stairs to her room. The house was quiet and empty as she just face planted the messy unmade bed. So far this week had been shit._

 _She rolled over, staring up at the ceiling, thinking of that smug Miss Mills who'd clearly enjoyed tormenting her..._

They drove in silence and it was awkward to say the least. Emma stared out of the window at the rain, watching its heavy fall. She could see people running with vibrant umbrellas past her through the streets in the town as they made their way to the school. Mary-Margaret looked over at her daughter in concern, Emma was acting very strange since she returned home yesterday and she wasn't quite sure how to fix the problem.

'Did anything happen as school honey?' She kept her tone soft.

'Hmm? What?'

'I said, did something happen yesterday?' she asked, 'you're not acting yourself?'

'Look I'm okay, 'Emma snapped, 'stop asking me already!'

Mary-Margaret glanced at her daughter, bewildered, as they stopped at a red light. Emma seemed to be refusing to look at her, and sat beside her with arms crossed and brow furrowed. It seemed to take longer than unusual for the lights to change and the silence drowned the atmosphere. She tried to switch on the radio but within a few seconds, Emma had reached forward with a huff and switched it off with a loud clack so that the quiet was even more harrowing. No music. No conversation. Just great.

Mary-Margaret hated seeing Emma so closed off. They used to be really close when Emma was younger but that had all changed when her husband left. She was cold...distant, and Mary-Margaret had never quite been able to find her daughter beneath the brooding teenager she had become.

Drifting out of her reverie, the lights turned green and they were moving again. She didn't try to build another conversation because she knew she would get shot down and the longer Emma sat with her in the car, the longer Mary-Margaret could feel their relationship festering. Perhaps tonight, she could make them something special for dinner and they could have a real talk then...or perhaps they could order takeaway.

She was about to suggest just that as they pulled up outside the school but Emma had already unbuckled her seatbelt and thrown herself out the door without even a look back.

'Have a good day...' said Mary-Margaret to no-one at all.

…

Regina felt awful for yesterday. After a long day at work she tiredly returned home, deciding to take a long, hot bubble bath to soak those hard working muscles. It killed her feet to be in high heels for most of the day and with no lover to massage the pain away she usually suffered the consequences in silence, trying to pretend like it wasn't happening.

She poured herself a glass of dark red wine, and sipped it softly, enjoying its alluring scent. A quiet meow broke her attention and she turned to see a birman cat darting towards her, purring softly as she reached her legs to rub against her. She put the bottle down then, reaching down to pick the feline up, allowing it to nuzzle into her face.

'Did you miss me Nala?' she whispered, 'huh? I bet you're hungry?'

Nala meowed sharply in response, as if answering and Regina laughed and set her down to retrieve the cat food from the kitchen cupboard beneath the sink. Nala was delighted with the attention and lapped around her feet, all the while wailing like a child until the bowl was put down in front of her.

Watching Nala happily eat the chunky bits of cat food, Regina winced as she kept replaying the look of shame on the student whom she'd chosen to reprimand in front of the entire English class that day.

It was lonely in the four bedroom house. Her father left it to her in his will after he had died and her mother Cora had hated it and moved away soon afterwards, leaving her daughter all alone in its great still structure. Cora was always so bitter anyway and wanted to sell it, but Regina insisted on living there. Besides, it had a small porch balcony outside the master bedroom which had a beautiful sea view. What more could she ask for? What more did she want?

…

It was like fate had stepped in the next morning when Regina caught sight of Emma rushing into the school to avoid the fast-hitting rain. She flipped a switch and tried to pull down the car window to call out to her but by the time it had fully slid open the young blonde was gone and Regina's words had died on her lips. She suddenly felt rather foolish. What would she have said anyway? She had no idea really. She felt like she should have apologised but then Regina also knew she was in the right, that she was trying to help Emma in the long term. _I think I am, anyway,_ Regina thought.

She made her way to the school, trying not to run, holding her red umbrella above her head to brave the storm. She bumped into Mary-Margaret on the steps outside and offered to share the umbrella.

'Lovely day, 'she said sarcastically, 'isn't it?'

'Yes you could say something like that,' Mary-Margaret chipped in.

They got inside and Regina shook her umbrella to get rid of the droplets of water that hugged into it. They made their way to the staff room together, not really saying much but sharing brief small-talk here and there about nothing in particular.

When they reached the staff room they had nothing more to say to one another and the conversation was running dry. Both looked relieved to get inside, greeting several other teachers who were busy hanging up their own coats or making the morning tea and coffee for the long day ahead.

The headteacher Mr Gold came in just behind, looking windswept and soaked through.

'Morning ladies,' he said, 'a great start to the day I see?' He grabbed a cup of coffee only to exit the staffroom just as swiftly as he had arrived.

Regina wasn't really fond of Mr Gold but because he was the Principle of the school she was civil and respectful in his presence. There was something about him she just didn't like. Something she couldn't quite put her foot on it. Maybe his smug voice or his long face? His ability to appear and disappear again as if he had never been there? She didn't know. She just felt uneasy around him.

A few more teachers drifted in, Miss Zelena, Robin Hood (yes, it was ridiculous but that was his actual name and one he preferred the students not to know if he could help it), Mr Hades and Dr Victor Frankenstein.

'Ah Mary-Margaret, how are you finding the school?' asked Hades as he set up the coffee machine to make a fresh pot for the morning 'I'm Hades by the way. I teach history. Don't believe we've met yet.'

Mary Margaret smiled at the warm greeting, 'a little hectic I wont lie,' she said with a chuckle, 'those little terrors are a handful.'

'Ah yes you teach elementary? I cant stand little kids, hence why I chose secondary.'

He began pouring his routine coffee, the strong smell circulating the staff room.

'Don't be coy Hades. We all know you don't teach little boys and girls because you scare them so much,' Zelena piped in, laughing.

She stuck her hand out to shake Mary-Margaret's, 'Zelena by the way, I teach Biology.'

Mary-Margaret shook it softly, 'pleased to meet you. Everyone is quite friendly in this town, I think me and my daughter will be happy here.'

'Ah yes, Emma isn't it?' asked Robin.

'Yeah I hope she's settling in,' answered Mary-Margaret, 'she's been very quiet lately.'

Regina's heart sank, knowing she was the cause of her daughters sudden mood change. Trying not to draw attention to herself, she put down her bag and hung up her coat.

Hood took a sip from his coffee, 'Well I know she has some amazing skills on the track,' he said, 'I would like to see her on it more often.'

'Yeah she always loved running back in New York. She often competed.'

'Really? I will have to push her more. She broke a school record only the other day. Had the highest speed record on my field and even beat my star pupil, Belle.'

There was a slight pause as Mary-Margaret took in the news. She smiled, a little forced. 'That's wonderful.' She glanced at the clock on the wall, 'well, look at the time, I had better shoot off. Have a good day everyone.' And with that she was already pouring half her coffee down the sink and rushing out the door.

The teachers watched her exit.

'Was it something I said?' Robin asked the others.

Sidney Glass, who was reading a newspaper in the corner of the room only glanced up for a moment, as he preferred to keep to himself whilst Dr Frankenstein excused himself and left for his morning lessons.

'Well I think she's a bit of a trouble maker if you ask me,' Regina said, feeling brave suddenly as teacher after teacher filtered out, 'and I know full-well she was kicked out of her last school.'

Really?' gushed Zelena in excitement, 'I'm shocked Gold allowed her in if that's the case.'

'Yeah for what I'm not sure. She's already got detention with me for a week.'

'Aw come on now Regina, don't you think that's a bit harsh? She's just moved here, and trying to settle into a new school can be daunting enough,' said Robin.

'Definitely not,' answered Regina, tone sharp, 'if she wants to pass my class then she had better pull her finger out. I won't tolerate laziness.'

The door was suddenly thrown open, making everyone jump out of their skins. Mary-Margaret hurried back over to her chair, smiling manically as she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. 'Just forgot my bag,' she chuckled, 'I'll be needing that.'

She seemed to know something was up. She paused and looked around, asking with her eyes if everything was okay. The silence hung in the air at the awkward exchange and everyone tried to look like they hadn't just been discussing Emma. Regina bit her tongue hoping she didn't overhear her bitching about her lazy daughter.

Robin smiled, almost graceless and muttered something about women and their bags as if to ease the tension. After she left, everyone breathed a sigh of relief and the conversation had come to a full and thorough end.

Regina walked over to the coffee machine reboiling it as she made her coffee, with her favourite mug saying ' _I shall destroy your happiness if its the last thing I do,'_ adding a little extra sugar, as she liked it sweet.

She took a sip, felt some sort of satisfaction wash over her and offered a genuine goodbye to her colleagues before leaving to start her first lesson of the day.

...

The day was just one repetitive blur for Regina, the same thing over and over again, asking questions, putting her students on the spot, grading papers and generally just trying to get by. It was tiresome but at least she got to see who was struggling and what they knew. Lunch was pleasant enough and offered some form of socialising with her fellow teachers. Their break usually consisted of discussing what had happened during the day, telling hilarious stories of students 'lack of completed homework' and their need to hit the odd troublemaker over the head with a mace.

Finally, and after what felt like an eternity, the last class of the day was over and she watched the last student leave her room, all eager to head home. She sat and glanced at the clock. Three o'clock. She would allow Emma a few minutes to get from her class and would be lenient with that at least.

Regina didn't quite understand why her stomach was thudding anxiously. She felt nervous almost, and her body was on edge, tingling in little waves.

She positioned herself to cross her legs, sitting upright in her chair. She watched the clock, her eyes fixed on it as minute by minute ticked away, and all that filled the room was the monotonous tick, tick, ticking.

Regina was content to give Emma the benefit of the doubt when it turned to quarter past three. She might have been kept behind in a class to finish a little work as had happened in the past with students she had taught in her own classes. She was starting to grow restless however and the tingling in her body was growing by the minute. Why was she so keen to see this girl?

It was half past three when Regina looked out the window to see that Mary-Margaret's car was still there. As each second progressed the tingling in her body had subsided and been replaced with fury. Where was Emma? She knew she was expected to be here! Hissing like an angry goose, she grabbed her bag and car keys and started the trek to Mary-Margaret's classroom, her heels clicking against the stone corridors.

Her heart pounded hard in her chest and her body began to boil up. She had completely wasted her time waiting for that stupid girl who thought it was acceptable to just ditch her detention. Who did she think she was? Did she think she could just walk all over Regina and get away with it. 'Like hell,' she said out loud.

She finally reached Mary-Margaret's classroom and peered in through the window. The elementary school teacher was marking papers at her desk, and there was Emma, bold as brass, just standing in the classroom talking to her mother. Emma seemed to have felt Regina's gaze on her as she cautiously turned to look in her direction, catching her eye. She watched the teenager nervously and quickly turn her back, trying to block her mothers view of the door.

Enraged, Regina tapped on the door (wanting to pound on it) and stared hard at the young girl who'd not bothered to turn up to detention. How dare she try and block her out?

She didn't wait for Mary-Margaret to welcome her in and opened the door impatiently. It squeaked like it had been violated and Emma's voice faded away, stopping mid-conversation and turning to look at Regina with big eyes, like a rabbit caught in a headlight.

Mary-Margaret popped her head to the side of her desk, to see past Emma, smiling.

'Oh Regina, anything the matter?' She asked, quite surprised as to why Regina was still at the school, and why she wanted to speak to Mary-Margaret.

Regina looked from the panic stricken Emma to the confused Mary-Margaret.

'Well, I wondered where Emma had gotten to? Did you forget about our catch-up lesson?' She said a little sarcastically.

Emma looked even more shocked, eyes huge. She opened her mouth trying to think of something to say when Mary-Margaret said, 'Oh that's wonderful. Emma your having extra English lessons with Regina?'

'Uh...well um...yeah,' she mumbled, now looking at the floor, defeated.

Regina felt gleeful and slightly smug, knowing she finally cornered the cocky girl.

'Yes, we are having extra English lessons, Emma has a LOT of catching up to do. Should we go and get started?'

Regina turned to leave, indicating Emma should follow. Mary-Margaret, grinning with pride said, 'I'll see you later honey, call me when you're finished.'

The defeated teenager dragged her feet behind, reluctantly. The walk to the classroom was quiet and silent.

Regina looked behind her as they walked. Trying to think of something to say. Emma was busy looking at the floor which seemed more interesting. Only the sound of Regina's heels clicked against the floor, echoing in the empty halls.

When they reached the classroom, Regina opened the door and pointed to a desk in the front. She sat down, making herself comfortable, dropping her bag onto the floor. She intertwined her hands onto her lap, waiting for Emma to sit.

Emotionless, Emma sat down and Regina launched into an attack.

'You will be doing your detention Emma, you was supposed to be here at three, sharp. Besides, you can't get out of it now. Your mother thinks you're having extra lessons and I'm more than happy to go along with that, providing you turn up.'

There was no reply. Emma was sullen and fixed her gaze on the desk. With a sigh, Regina got up and walked around her desk, putting a copy of ' _The Color Purple_ ' down in front of her student. Emma looked up, mixed emotions swimming around in her jade eyes and Regina felt something twist in her stomach. She was so beautiful.

'Read.'

There was still no reply.

Satisfied Regina got her point across, she went back to her desk and pulled out some papers to mark, she was a little behind after all.

A few minutes went by and Regina looked up at Emma quizzically. The teenager was just sat there, arms folded, face firm and not reading her book but simply staring directly at Regina, all hate in her gaze.

'Why are you not reading your book Miss Swan?'

A few moments passed and then... 'It's unfair! I've been given detention and I don't deserve it.'

'Regina sighed, frustrated, 'not following instructions qualifies for detention. I asked you to read the book and you didn't. So you now have a week to read it after school. You can catch up, and I don't have a student fall behind in my class. This way, everyone's a winner.'

Silence filled the room, Regina could feel the young girl seething in-front of her and the thought gave her more pleasure than she had felt in such an agonizingly long time. She watched and waited, enjoying the spirit of this feral creature but still she didn't pick up her book and still the clock time ticked by.

'You have already wasted fifteen minutes,' said Regina, 'I suggest you start, you have forty five minutes left,' and she went back to her marking, every ten minutes or so lifting her gaze to check if the stubborn young girl had picked up the book.

No. Every time.

She was such a resistant little thing. Determined. Raging with willpower. Regina was once again gripped by the notion of how beautiful she was and once again she had to shake it away, swallowing it down into the pit of her stomach.

'Right, 'she finally said, throwing her pen down onto the desk, 'you're still not following my instructions so that's another weeks detention under your belt.'

Emma's cry came out like a bark. 'What? Why?'

'Because you have been told to read that book and you didn't,' said Regina.

'That's so unfair?' Emma protested.

'Its also unfair for me to waste my evenings monitoring your laziness.' She stood up and sat down on the edge of Emma's desk, picking up the book and flicking through it casually. She was sure that for just a second she had caught Emma's gaze lingering over the length of her legs and a pulse of something coursed between her thighs. But as soon the moment had come it gone again and she had to admit to herself that perhaps she had simply imagined the youngster eyes on her. 'With each session that you continue to disobey my instructions I will, from now on, give you another weeks detention until you follow them. Is that clear?'

Only silence.

'I am loathe to give them Emma but I _will_ if it means you will _stop_ being so silly and actually do what I ask of you. Is that clear?'

Emma said nothing

' _I said, is that clear?_ ' She demanded, slamming the book down on the table and making Emma flinch.

'Yes,' mumbled Emma.

'I'm sorry, what?'

'I said, yes Miss Mills!' Emma said, louder and then as if forgetting herself, tsked angrily. 'This is so unfair!'

Regina chuckled, a little half-heartedly. 'Well life isn't fair Miss Swan. Now, you've wasted my time today and your own so get out and think about what you've done tonight.'

Alarmed, Emma stood and grabbed her bag. This time Regina was positive she had seen Emma's gaze linger on her, taking in the swell of her breasts before drifting up to lock onto her face. There was so much hate there and it was somewhat striking. She huffed and threw her bag over her shoulder and stormed out.

Regina heard her pause just outside the door as she called out to her.

'See you tomorrow Miss Swan. I will give you a few minutes past three to get here from your last class. Be prompt if you can!'

…...

A emotional chapter, hope you liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and support and thank you for my beta reader! Sorry for the late update, I have been very busy.

Chapter 5

Kiss and Don't Tell

…...

Finally it was Saturday. Emma sat in her pyjama's for most of the day, her favourite loose-fitted shirt, once white, was now covered in bright coloured food stains to match her pink tight shorts. She was sunk into the sofa, cringing at the idea of two extra weeks worth of detention – punishment for having not read her book. Emma was beginning to really resent Miss Mills and the idea of being stuck with the woman for three whole weeks sounded absolutely awful to the senses. She would rather watch paint dry than spend one second in the teachers company.

She tried not to dwell on it too much. Today Emma played her video games, ate cookies and watched day time tv. Her mother nagged her to clean her room as well, which she admitted, privately to herself, was quite messy. There was clothes thrown on the floor, dirty dishes stacked on every surface and she'd already gotten make-up over the carpet which she concealed with the hideous pink rug that had taken up a large portion of her bedroom floor, hoping it would not be discovered by Mary-Margaret.

She was half way through cleaning, packing away her console when her phone lit up, catching her attention with a tinkling buzz.

' _Hey Em, fancy meeting up?xx'_

It was Ruby. She decided a change of scenery was ideal as the room was kind of a buzz kill.

 _'Sure, where and when?x'_

 _'Say the Ice Palace, maybe hit the beach later? Heard there's a party later '_

 _'KK see you then. X'_

Smiling, Emma carefully finished putting away her games console. Finally something to look forward too. She looked at ' _The Color Purple_ ' book set on the floor and kicked it carelessly under the bed. _That can wait for a another day._

'Have fun over Ruby's,' Mary-Margaret called out as Emma left the house that evening.

'Sure thing,' she called back, 'see you later Mom.'

She'd "forgotten" to say she was going to a party as she knew Mary-Margaret would ask a million annoying questions that were completely unnecessary. _Who else was going? Would there be alcohol? Would there be boys?_ There was no need for Emma to waste her breath and she knew deep down that if her mother caught wind of her going to a party, she would not be allowed to go.

She applied her lipstick quite heavy tonight, picking a dark purple that almost turned into a deep brown. She wore her tight fitted black jeans with rips in the knees and a low cut white top. It had been sitting in her wardrobe for quite some time, long forgotten, and she felt as though she would look good in it, especially with her ever-developing breasts.

Emma was very excited to see Ruby and fill her in on the details about Miss Mills. Sometimes you just needed to let everything out and when it came to the last couple of days, Emma not only needed it, but wanted it.

Arriving at Ruby's house, the door burst opened. Ruby must have spotted her from the window.

'Hey Swan.'

'Alright Red?'

Emma had to admit Ruby looked hot. Her hair hung down over her shoulders, bouncing as she walked with thick curls. She wore a very tight, short black skirt revealing her long creamy legs with a very low cut red top that hung off the one shoulder and a slash across the chest, pushing her breasts together.

Blushing, Emma looked away. She didn't know why she was blushing but she didn't want to get caught staring at her tits, that would just be so awkward.

Ruby blushed as well, noticing Emma glancing at her chest.

'How was detention after?' Ruby said breaking the silence.

'Ergh, well I got another three weeks of detention.'

'What the hell? You gotta be kidding?'

'Wish I was.' Emma huffed as Ruby closed the front door of her house, and they began the walk to The Ice Palace. 'I just think it's completely unfair. She's really got something against me I'm telling you.'

'Just a thought, but have you considered just reading the stupid book?' Ruby asked.

'Hey I thought you were on my side?' Emma could feel her stomach twist defensively.

'I am, but it will help you in the long run, plus no more detention.'

Emma was silent for a few moments, considering the options. It would get the bitch off her back but then another side of her, the stubborn side was almost refusing to give up the fight against her.

'Maybe you're right,' she sighed, 'but enough of that, is there any booze at this place?'

'Well we will meet up with the girls for a bit' laughed Ruby, 'then we will head on over to the beach. There's a party later with the lads.'

'Sounds cool.'

After a fifteen minute walk, 'The Ice Palace' came within view. The steady low beat of the music that filled the building could be heard from outside and the clashes of voices enjoying the evening roamed the night sky. The girls were admitted quickly and Emma took in the scene with a distinct flush of pleasure. The bowling area was closed for the night and lights flashed and flickered through the swirling fog. It was difficult to to make out the features of the people around her but the dance floor was alive with young bodies, all grinding away the worries of a bad week in school.

Ruby grabbed Emma's hand squeezing it gently, pulling her through the crowd. Emma's stomach buzzed with excitement seeing everyone drinking soda or something else they'd slipped in, laughing and dancing.

Ruby waved as they got to the one corner of the room. Anna stood there waiting, accompanied by a tall blonde woman and a couple of the lads from school. Ruby let go of Emma's hand to hug Anna. She gestured to the woman beside her and shouted over the loud music, 'THIS IS MY SISTER, ELSA!'

Emma smiled at Elsa awkwardly nodding in greeting. She was just as pretty as Anna but she had striking blue eyes and pure blonde hair that was almost stark white. She held herself up, strong and proud with her high cheek bones and small lipped smile. She owned ' _The Ice Palace_ ' and by the looks of it, she was doing well.

Ruby indicated to get drinks and left Anna and Elsa with Emma. 'Work' from fifth Harmony came blasting through the speakers. It was like an orgy the way some of the teens were dancing, thrusting into one another and pounding their bodies against the rhythm of the music. Emma couldn't believe her eyes seeing people grind against one another.

Anna encouraged Elsa to dance. She threw her arms in the air and swayed her hips back and forth, eliciting a playful laughter in her sister. Emma began dancing slowly too, trying to join in but feeling a bit awkward next to the older woman. She understood that Elsa was Anna's sister but she could feel her gaze, feel the push between them, the ' _you are a stranger and I don't quite know you_ ' atmosphere mingling in the air.

A gentle tapping on her shoulder broke Emma out of her reverie. She turned to find Hook standing beside her, smiling keenly. He leant in, 'fancy a dance?'

Looking back at Anna, who gave a thumbs up, Emma nodded. _Why the hell not?_ She allowed him to lead her through to the centre of the room, amongst the throngs of gyrating teenagers.

Emma could still feel the bubble of anxiety. She was not much of a dancer and she could tell Hook wasn't either. He seemed unsure of what to do with his hands and kind of pointed with his fingers, moving them up and down in the air.

'Thrift shop' came on blasting through the speakers, 'WHAT A TUNE!' He shouted, banging his head to the music and doing an air guitar impression.

Hooks silliness eased the tension and Emma started laughing, enjoying herself as he took her by the hand, spinning her in a circle over and over.

Ruby stood on the opposite side of the dance floor holding two drinks, watching _**her**_ Emma dance with Hook. She felt sick seeing Emma dancing so close and enjoying herself with him. She could feel tears welling up, and jealousy boiling inside her. She put the drinks to the side and focused on getting to the toilets, pushing her way through the crowd.

There was a couple of girls in the mirrored bathroom. But she quickly opened a wooden stall door and began to sob. If anyone walked past they would be able to see her feet under the stall. She covered her hand over her mouth as she heard the giggles and laughter of the other people talking but she paid them no mind. She could not control the whooping pain swirling in her stomach.

Meanwhile Emma was so caught up in the moment she forgot about Ruby. It was only when Hook indicated to go and get a drink that Emma went to look for her friends and found one missing.

'HAVE YOU SEEN RUBY?' She bellowed over the deafening music.

Anna looked confused. 'I THOUGHT SHE WAS WITH YOU?'

Emma began looking around the packed club, now worrying over her friend. She completely forgot all about Ruby getting drinks. What if someone approached her? Attacked her? What if she went home by herself? Emma's heart sank thinking of her friend injured or hurt. She would never forgive herself if anything happened to her. She quickly began scrolling through the crowd, followed by Anna.

It was hard to make out the features of everyone in the packed club, between the noise and the lights Emma struggled to push through people. Getting more worried, she looked back at Anna worried.

Anna shouted, 'SHOULD WE CHECK THE TOILETS?'

They both squeezed through the crowd. Opening the door it was empty but Emma could here quiet sobs from the middle stall. Anna and Emma looked at each other worried.

Emma approached the door and lightly knocked. 'Ruby are you in there?'

There was no response.

Anna put a hand on Emma's shoulder and tapped it gently, saying in her sweet cheerful voice.

'Ruby sweetie it's Anna, come on out. What's wrong?'

Someone from within the stall blew their nose.

There was still silence from within, until they heard a quiet, 'go away I don't want anyone to see me.'

'What's wrong Red? You can tell us?'

'NO I can't, you guys wont understand.'

Anna leant against the door, 'why won't we understand? We're your friends, you're supposed to tell us these things.'

They heard shuffling, and a rattle for the lock until it opened to swollen red bloodshot eyes and black mascara running down Ruby's face. She was hiccuping. Emma leant forward.

'Have you been drinking?'

'What's it to you?' (hic)

She had a half empty whisky bottle in her hand.

'Where did you get that Ruby?' Anna's tone was laced with disappointment.

 _'_ Grandma.' (hic)

Ruby stumbled forward and wrapped her arms around Emma. She felt the weight of her friends drunkenness in her arms and stumbled backwards as she tried to support her.

'Come on I think we should take her home.'

'Noooo, I'll be fine (hic) once I have some fresh airrrrrrsss.'

Anna nodded in agreement and together they began to hoist the weight of Ruby under each arm, escorting her as she left. Thankfully, it was very busy so no one noticed them staggering through the crowds.

Anna shouted over the music to Emma, I'LL TXT KRISTOFF TO LET HIM KNOW WE WILL MEET HIM AT THE BEACH!'

The warm air hit them as they exited the club. They began walking down the street through the dark and if anyone were to simply glance they would look like three tipsy friends, rather than two girls carrying (or rather dragging) their very drunk friend home.

'It's not far from the beach. I hope she sobers up before she goes back to her Grandmas later.' Anna said between breaths.

Ruby perked up a little saying, 'I love...you guys...you're my bestest friends..'

'You're mine too Red, 'Emma said with a chuckle.

'And you're mine.' Said Anna.

Emma wasn't one hundred percent sure how drunk Ruby was but she felt her hand slide down her back to her backside and squeeze gently. Widening her eyes to the smiling girl in shock, Ruby laughed and returned her hand to the small of Emma's back.

Finally they made it to the beach with a good ten minutes of walking. It seemed much longer with the drunken girl to support.

It was beautiful. There was a fire, sizzling yellow and red as the embers flickered into the air in the distance of the beach. It was most likely from that get together they mentioned going later on. Emma could smell the burning wood in the distance.

It was a fresh warm night. The brisk wind ruffled their hair and swept over their faces. The waves crashed into the sand in calm swooshing bubbles, light, blurring out any noise of traffic. The soft caw of seabirds could be heard in the distant and the air was tinged with pure salt, fine to the senses.

They found it tricky to walk on the sand. Ruby was the most clumsy, losing her uneven stance as she slipped over shell and sea-stones. The scent of scorched wood reminded Emma of camping with her father when she was a little girl, toasting marshmallows and watching out for shooting stars. It was peaceful. It was still.

Emma sat down, laying back to gaze up at the night sky. The silver mood hung between the clouds, and reflected off the surface of the sea. Ruby drunkingly followed suit and laid back too, making a cooing sound of awe at the stars as Anna came to sit beside her.

'Aw look at the sky its so pretty,' said Anna.

'Yeah it kind of is, don't you think Red?'

'It's beautiful.' Ruby who was now beginning to sober up a little was not gazing at the stars, but at the transfixed Emma whose eyes were glazed over at the twinkling lights of the milky way. Between the three of them sat a comforting silence, so wonderful that neither girl bared to let it break and it was only the chiming ring-tone of Anna's phone that brought them back to reality.

'Sorry guys,' she said, holding up a finger, 'it's Kristoff. He's at the fire if you guys want to join?'

Emma looked at the dazed Red, feeling they needed to talk.

'We will be there in a bit.'

Anna nodded with a knowing wink, got up and brushed the sand of herself. She put a reassuring hand on Ruby's shoulder, 'try to sober up, and Emma look after her.'

She ran off towards the fire leaving the two to their selves. Ruby grabbed the remaining bit of alcohol from out of her bag.

Emma rolled her eyes.

'Do you think you should be drinking that?'

Ruby acted shocked, pointing a finger to herself.

'Well not alone, anyway?'

She pushed the bottle towards Emma with a cocky smile, making it slosh back and forth. Emma unscrewed the bottle, wincing at the overbearing aroma. She took a little sip and then one large gulp, feeling a little pressured with Ruby's fixated gaze. She dipped it back down and then took another long swig, the hot liquid slipping down her throat and settling in her stomach. The effects were almost instantaneous. She could already feel the tingling effects in her fingers and her toes and together the friends laughed like the couple of schoolgirls they were, taking in the effect of the alcohol. Ruby, with a look of appraisal, pulled out a second bottle, (vodka) and took a hearty drink herself.

'Where...where did you get that...fr...from?' asked Emma.

'Shhhh.' Ruby said, placing her index finger on Emma's lips, hushing her.

They burst into maniacal giggles again and in-between their joy took turns to sip at each others bottles, the alcohol intoxicating them deeper and deeper. Emma was still curious on why Ruby was crying earlier in the night, she gathered the courage to ask.

'Why was...youuu crying earlier Red?'

Ruby looked taken aback but tried to hide it with another swig of her vodka. She glanced at Emma, timid and got up, feeling braver on her feet.

'I got jealous.' It was said very quietly.

'Jealous, of what...of me?'

'Yes.'

Emma, feeling a bit woozy from the concoction of drinks being digested in her stomach had to catch herself as she stood, a hand planting itself into the sand.

'You was jealous of me...and Hook?' she slurred, 'we were only dancing...I mean I don't see him in that way.'

Ruby looked up with teary eyes.

Emma leant in closer trying to concentrate on wiping a tear away with her thumb, shaking a little whilst holding her face with the other, trying to concentrate on the difficult task. She saw Ruby close her eyes and sigh, all soft and submissive. 'There...Red, don't cry, if you like him that much then just go and talk with him.'

'I...I...'

'What is it...Ruby?'

Ruby opened her eyes, nervous. She licked her lips. ''I wasn't...jealous of you two,' she whispered, 'I...it was Hook.' she paused. Hesitant. 'I wanted to _be_ him.'

Emma was stunned for a moment and confused. She could barely comprehend what Ruby was saying and being so close made it weirder. Letting go of her face, and stepping back, she attempted to lighten the mood.

What? A man?'

'No..no...no!' Ruby slurred.

Emma was completely bewildered.

'What, dancing with me? You could have danced with me silly.'

Ruby shook her head, 'no you don't get me.'

Ruby was way past tipsy at this stage and so was Emma and the more that Emma did not understand, the harder it seemed to become for Ruby. They were so close to one another and there was a heat! An intense burning heat! Emma could feel it filling her senses and drowning her like the great waves of the ocean could drown a small child. They looked at one another, long, hard...gazing...searching...and then, it happened.

No one was sure who leant in first. Emma would recall it years later as a woman and still not understand entirely how it started but there they were. Kissing! Ever so slightly, ever so lightly. Pink pouted lips grazing against one another. It was all so timorous, and yet there was a hasty needy energy about it all as Ruby's hand slid up to cup her jaw and tug her closer, wanting that proximity as their mouths devoured one another in a heady intense embrace.

It lasted for a few seconds, until Emma pulled away. Confused and drunk, she could only look down at the sand beneath her feet. _Did that just happen? Did that actually just happen?_

'Emma?' Ruby's voice was surging with insecurity. She leant forward as if to plant another kiss on her mouth but Emma stumbled back, quick, trying to gain some control over her mangled thoughts.

'Emma,' Ruby whined. She tried to grab at one of her hands, 'please. Don't go.'

Emma pulled back again, feeling dizzy, 'I just...can't,' she murmured and before she knew it, she was darting across the beach, running as fast as her drunken legs could carry her. She didn't dare to look back. She didn't quite have the nerve and all her thoughts were consumed with what had just happened. _Did Ruby actually kiss her? What did it even mean and why had it even happened in the first place?_

Staggering to a shaky stop, the stunned teenager clutched her stomach for support. Emma could feel the thudding of her heart and the hot swell of sick brewing in her core. She bent over and with an almighty heave it came, like water spilling onto the sand. The liquid was warm, bitter and left a wrenching tightness in her throat like nothing she had ever known. With it came a clearer mind, and a decrease in nauseousness but Emma wasn't entirely sure the act of being sick had been a blessing. Although she _felt_ better she could not shake the guilt of running away from Ruby, and feared that she had not handled the situation delicately at all.

She was so consumed with her thoughts that Emma did not sense or even see the approaching figure in the darkness. She was still bent over, panting and looking at the sand that had absorbed her sick like it had never been there in the first place.

'Emma?'

She spun on her heels and tried to focus. She squinted, her eyes aching to adjust in the night.

'You shouldn't have run off like that. You could get hurt out here by yourself in the dark.'

She recognised that voice, sultry and rich with its feminine tones.

'Miss Mills?'

Regina looked at the young girl, obviously drunk, reeking of alcohol with sick on her breath. She pursed her lips with displeasure and approached Emma cautiously, not wanting to spook her when she looked so terrified. Regina had seen the exchange between the two girls on her evening walk, for the beach backed up her house. She had watched with envious eyes how they had embraced, how the exchange had turned awkward. She'd seen how Emma escaped and sensing there was nothing to do for Ruby, decided to follow, concerned that something should happen to the other girl.

Now standing in front of Emma, Regina tried to suppress the burning jealousy in her gut. She would have to worry about it later. It was clear that Emma needed help and although they played a game of cat and mouse regularly in their detention sessions, she understood that now was not the time to be angry.

She put a tentative hand on Emma's shoulder. 'Are you okay?'

'No,' Emma hissed, 'I don't want you here!' She shoved the teachers hand away, glowering.

'Is there anything I can do?' Regina tried to keep her voice even. She had once been a youngster herself and understood the need to go out and get tipsy at parties. She had, like most of her students, rebelled secretly with drink and cigarettes and neglected to tell her parents.

'Just leave me alone.'

'Come on Emma, you've been drinking. Let's get you home.'

'No I don't need help, especially from you!'

Regina felt the first prickle of irritation. What was it about this girl? Why did she have to make everything so difficult?

Taking her by the arm a little more forcefully, she said, 'no one needs to know you were in this state. Lets just get you all cleaned up.' She swallowed her pride and tried a different approach, 'maybe we need to find your friend, Miss Lucas and get her sorted out too.'

'No, I don't want Ruby anywhere near me,' Emma slurred, 'now fuck off!'

It was all suddenly too much for Regina. She gripped Emma around the arm and tried to pull her through the sand. 'Look, you're a sixteen year old girl who should not be drinking, should not be out alone and should certainly not be wandering around in a town that is still strange to her. I am taking you home, now!'

The terror of her mother seeing her drunk terrified Emma. She shoved Regina with such a force that she knocked the older woman to the soft sand. She tried to scramble away, aware of Regina getting to her feet.

'Emma? Emma stop.'

She turned to glance over her shoulder as Regina chased after her but it was too late. She didn't see the rocks just within her step, and by the time she had it was impossible to stop herself. She tripped and with a thump, collided with the sudden hard surface that made up a mass of rock pools. Her hands went out to try and break her fall, but the pain was inevitable. Emma hit the ground in what felt like slow motion, sky spinning as her head smashed into a sharp edgy rock. There was a flash of red, there was a mist of agony.

The soft tones of Regina buzzed like a radio losing its signal and then there was nothing but darkness...

…...

Finally a kiss you say? For all those Red/Swan fans. But don't worry this is still a Swan/Queen

Click that review button I would love to hear your thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm glad I have peaked your interest guys, thank you for your kind words and thanks to my Beta Reader! Also a shout out to Pennyforyou- promise me chocolate you say? Galaxy is a must!**

Chapter 6

Wake up!

'EMMA! EMMA!' The words came out like bark – sharp and strained from Regina's lips as she watched, helpless, as the youngster collided with the rocks.

She was already out of breath when she reached Emma's lifeless body, the feeling of horror being the reason her chest was tight rather than any exertion. She scrambled to get to her knees and carefully grabbed Emma's shoulder, rolling her over onto her back.

'Emma?'

Regina kept her hand under her head to support her. She could feel a warm sticky liquid dripping down her fingers and knew without looking, that it was blood. Her heart was raging and her mind was in a whirlwind of thoughtless panic. She fumbled in her pockets, patting them in a frenzy before pulling free a large white handkerchief and immediately applied it with pressure to the wound on the back of Emma's head. She could feel it turning crimson in her palm, absorbing the blood.

'Shit Emma, what were you thinking you silly girl?' She whispered as she stroked the girls flushed cheeks.

She did not know how bad the damage was to, but she knew Emma needed help. She leant the girls head on her knees and grabbed her phone, fumbling through her pockets trying to find it. Thankfully the signal was in range, as she lit the darkened area around her with the small flash light icon.

Dialling 911 she waited, growing impatient by the second as it rang continuously. Finally a woman's voice said, _'_ Emergency services how can I help?'

Panic stricken, Regina took in a deep breath and said, 'There's a girl who has just hit her head...'

 _'Okay, what is your exact location?'_

'Storybrooke, beach, near the south end.'

The operator was calm, her soft voice trained to ease such terrible situations and Regina could already feel her body sinking in relief.

 _'Good. Stay with me on the phone. Help is on the way, who am I speaking with?'_

'Regina Mills.'

 _'Okay Regina. Tell me what has happened?'_

Taking a deep breath, the teacher tried to compose herself. She had to take charge, no matter how frightened she was. 'I don't know exactly. I was walking along the beach and saw a student of mine - I work at Storybrooke High – who had been drinking. She was in quite a state. I offered to take her home but she panicked and tried to run off. She fell on some rocks and she's hit her head. She is completely unconscious.'

' _What's her name?'_

'Emma Swan.'

' _Do you know old she is please?'_

'Sixteen.' The cloth was now completely immersed in blood and there was no colour in Emma's cheeks. 'Please hurry she's bleeding and she's not responding at all.'

It felt like an eternity as the minutes rolled by. But finally Regina looked up and saw flashing red and blue lights nearing the beach as she gently wrapped her arms protectively around the younger girl, trying in vain to keep her warm. _Come on, come on._

'I can see the ambulance now,' Regina told the operator.

' _Yes, they are nearly there, is she breathing fine are her airways open?'_

'Yes, yes I think so...' Regina hesitated and then checked her pulse on her right hand, feeling a slow but steady beat. She placed a finger under her nose to feel the warmness of her breath upon her index finger.

'Yes,' she sighed with relief.

 _'Is there a family member we can contact?'_

Regina felt a flare of irritation. All these questions...they were difficult...stressful and all she wanted was to get Emma into the ambulance, safe. The lights neared and then she saw them, the paramedics, opening the back doors of the ambulance and unloading a stretcher.

'We're over here,' she waved to them and then began to answer the paramedics. 'She lives with her mother, Mary-Margaret Swan.'

She trailed off the conversation leaving more detail. Thankfully being a small town, everyone knew each other and she knew where Granny's Diner was and the house she rented out to Mary-Margaret. She would hate to see Mary-Margaret's face as the police turned up knocking at her door to give her the distressing news of what happened. Her stomach sank, beginning feel guilty for the blame of all this.

Explaining that the paramedics were finally with her, she hung up the phone, thanking the operator.

'OVER HERE!' She shouted to them again.

There were two paramedics carrying the stretcher, and another one carrying a flashlight and a heavy duty medical bag.

Regina began to lose focus on them as she looked down at the unresponsive girl.

She bent down and kissed her on the forehead, 'it' going to be okay, help is coming.'

She looked as if she was sleeping and Regina suddenly would have given anything to be doing this under different circumstances. Right now all that was important was the girls well being.

A voice broke Regina's attention. 'Ma'am, we're here now. You've have done great.'

Regina was in a daze as one paramedic gently lifted Emma's head off her legs whilst the other guided her slightly away from the scene. He put an comforting hand on Regina's arm.

'We can take it from here.'

Regina looked past him to see a bright white torchlight beam being lit into Emmas eyes, looking for any response.

'Unresponsive, and bleeding from the skull. Possible skull fracture, concussion or cerebral compression,' he buzzed into radio that was positioned onto his shoulder.

He began feeling her pulse for a minute, after he was satisfied with the result he hurriedly, but carefully put on a neck brace and lightly began bandaging her wound.

Regina was now completely in a daze as she heard a scream, seeing Ruby and a few of the school pupils. They must have run over, seeing the lights from the other side of the beach. Ruby sank into Anna's arms seeing the girl being carried away by the two paramedics. Regina sympathised with the girl, knowing they were friends, but could not quench that burning jealousy in her gut, stabbing to her inner core, thinking of their passionate kiss. _Did Emma enjoy it? Were her lips soft to touch, as sweet as they looked._

She was brought back to reality, to the talk of the worried crowd, to the sirens and flashing lights and to the sound of the paramedic, his eyes soft as he asked, 'ma'am would you like to keep Emma company to the hospital?'

Without any hesitation she knew she had to go, but more importantly she wanted to and allowed herself to be lead away, following behind as they loaded Emma into the back of the vehicle.

She took a deep breath and forced down the inner securities she had for Emma's sake. There was already a mask placed over her face for extra oxygen, which made it even more frightening for Regina. The road was bumpy as the minutes rolled by, with Regina sat next to her holding onto the chair, wobbling her from side to side against the metal tin box. She watching curiously for any sign of life from the younger girl.

'Will she be okay?' She asked the paramedic.

'We are doing the best we can for her,' he said, 'but it may help her if you talk to her. Let her know your there.'

Regina turned her attention to the youngster, strapped in beside her. Her eyes filtered tears and she tried to breathe them away. She had always been a strong, stiff kind of woman but something in her, something small but significant, cared deeply for Emma and she wanted her to be safe and happy and she knew everything she did from now on in would be for Emma's benefit. Perhaps it always had been.

She leant over, gulping down her anxiety, now surging with anxiety. She mustered the confidence to take her hand, holding it with both of hers, feeling a warmth spread down her fingertips. She looked behind her, at the lone paramedic too preoccupied with paperwork to take any notice of her. She leant in and whispered, 'I'm here sweetie, you're going to be okay,' before kissing her hand and gently rubbing it against the side of her cheek, hoping it would bring some comfort to Emma, and some comfort to herself.

Finally arriving to the hospital about twenty minutes later, it was more manic as they rushed her through the emergency ward. There was a Doctor waiting for her asking questions to the paramedics.

'Take her to the surgery suite to be assessed. I need to X-ray her to see the damage to her skull.'

Regina stood there feeling a little awkward, in the hallway. The smell of bleach and cleaning chemicals was making her feel a little nauseous. People were running past, dealing with various other emergencies and procedures. She felt helpless as they wheeled Emma off through some double doors. She made to follow but a young nurse stopped her with a consoling hand.

'Sorry ma'am but you can't go in there. please go sit in the waiting room just there to your left and when we know further we'll come and let you know. Are you a relative?'

Regina hesitated for a moment, 'no, I'm her teacher.' She replied a bit bluntly, as she looked at the young nurse. She glanced at her name badge... _Nova_...an odd name.

The nurse nodded and offered a smile, 'we will let you know as soon as possible.'

Regina a little impatiently said, 'thank you.' She stormed off agitated to the waiting room, to do nothing but stare at her nails and read health brochures and posters. There were other people waiting. A couple sat in the corner, the woman hunched over sobbing into her husbands arms and Regina felt like a spare part...obviously imposing on something that was clearly very distressing. Another woman sat on her own, head in a book but clearly not reading as ten minutes had passed and she had yet to turn a page. It was a cold space and Regina could feel the negativity sinking into the walls.

 _Why am I here exactly?_ She asked herself. She cared for Emma more than a teacher should a student. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help how she felt. Ever since the teenager had defied her in her classroom on that first detention it had driven her wild and before she knew it her thoughts were immersed. Emma, Emma, Emma. She breathed her. It was only now that the truth of it all came upon her and she was suddenly disgusted with herself. How could she possibly want her? It was vile. It was unforgivable.

One by one, person after person left the room and the agonising minutes rolled by. She was left alone until a voice she reconsigned hurriedly dashed in, clearly upset and sobbing manically. It was Mary-Margaret.

'For God's sake can't anyone tell me anything?'

The same nurse was behind her trying to be sympathetic but Regina could see she was agitated.

'Miss the Doctors are doing everything they can. we said the same to this woman here. She is also here for Emma.'

Mary-Margaret looked a little taken back when she saw Regina and her sobs softened. Regina stood up waiting for her to start shouting or crying, but she went and wrapped her arms around Regina and the crying began again, heightened.

'Thank you for _._..for finding Emma, and being here... it really means a lot to me.' She was all sniffs.

Regina, not used to the warmth of a hug, embraced her back awkwardly as a friend would. 'It's no problem Mary-Margaret, I hope she will be okay? Is there still no news?'

The nurse left the women to their own devices. Mary-Margaret sat down defeated and worn out. 'Granny knocked the door and said Emma fell or something at the beach. Ruby rang her so she hurried over. What happened Regina? They say she's got to have surgery. There's some sort of swelling.'

Regina winced thinking of thekiss she had witnessed. 'I was walking on the beach and saw Emma and Ruby have a little bicker over something and Emma stormed off. When I confronted her that she was drinking and offered to take her home, she ran off falling on some stones. I'm so sorry Mary-Margaret.'

Mary-Margaret looked at the floor, tears welling up in her face again, looking more upset than angry.

'No don't apologise Regina it's not your fault. The silly girl shouldn't have been drinking. My silly girl.' Regina noted the change in her tone, first angry then softer, almost reminiscing something about Emma.

Regina put a hand on her shoulder and motioned to the coffee machine. 'Let me get you a coffee.'

'Thank you.'

Regina fumbled for some loose change in her deep pockets. She looked at the machine, debated decafe until finally making a decision for the real coffee. They would both need it.

'What surgery does she need?'

'All the nurse said was she has some swelling and they have to stop the bleeding' Mary-Margaret accepted the cup of coffee with a faltering smile. 'I also rang Emma's father. I haven't seen him since we left, since he was with _her.'_

Regina took note of the bitterness _. A new girlfriend?_

 _'_ He's on his way from New York so its going to take a few hours. You should go and rest Regina. We could be sitting here all night and you have done more than enough already.'

'No!' Regina said a bit quickly and panic stricken. She coughed, covering up her intense little outburst, 'I mean I'll stay until Emma's father gets here at least. I can't leave you by yourself.'

Mary-Margaret nodded understanding and said quietly, 'Thank you. I couldn't ask for a better friend.'

Regina felt herself colour. She had just been thinking of her daughter inappropriately...she was no friend to this woman.

…...

The hours rolled by, monotonous and hard. Regina tried scrolling through the shit trashy magazines laid out on the table, years and years out of date and over read, after her phone died running out of battery. She even attempted to drink the horrid oozing thick muck they had the cheek to call coffee but that was very hard to swallow. H _onestly cats piss would taste better,_ shethought.

She closed her eyes and something new and fresh came to her mind as she dozed. An image...unlike something she had ever thought before began to fabricate itself. There was Emma, angry, vicious little creature that she was and she was imagining what she could do with those lips...how they would hiss with pleasure as she had her...against her desk, against the classroom door, claiming her for her own, branding her.

Both women exhausted, as the early hours of the morning neared, the glaring warm rays of sunlight peaking through the window blinds they were both startled by a rush of hurried feet coming into the waiting room.

'Sorry I'm late. The traffic was mental, how is she Snow? The owner of the voice was handsome, with a charming voice, deep and rich and manly.

'You lost that right to call me Snow when you left me,' Mary-Margaret said bitterly, standing up.

Regina suddenly felt inconvenient between the exchange, looking at the icy pair. Regina took in what must be Mary-Margaret's ex-husband. He looked the part, handsome with soft pale blue eyes, golden brown hair and a physique that any man would die to have and any woman would thrill to have on her arm. He was a true Prince Charming.

A second person walked in, a young beautiful woman and set her arm on his, as though to comfort. She had golden curls, deep blue eyes and a slender form, a real gem for any Prince.

'Why is _she_ here?' Mary-Margaret demanded, almost spitting it out with venom. Regina had to admit she had not seen this side of the sweet little Miss Margaret, she did not know what to make of it.

'I have a name you know Mary-Margaret,' the other woman laughed mockingly, 'haven't we all got past this by now?'

'Sorry Kathryn, but stealing _my_ husband is a bit hard to get over!'

David stepped in at this point between the two clucking hens. 'Now ladies how about we all try to calm down for the sake of Emma?'

Both women looked suddenly guilty, and did as they were told, Mary-Margaret sitting down away with arms folded.

'Sadly you're right David, I'm sorry I just don't know what to do if we lost our little girl.'

Mary-Margaret put her head in her hands and began to cry feeling helpless and alone, but before Regina could go and comfort the grieving woman David rushed over and sat next to her putting a arm around her shoulders.

'Shh she will pull through this, she's our girl. I mean with parents like us she has the body of an Ox and a mind like a stubborn mule.'

The blond woman, smirked in the doorway of the waiting room and walked over to David, bending down and kissing him on the cheek saying, 'We will all get through this, we will stay here as long as it takes for Emma. As long as she needs us.'

Mary-Margaret scoffed. 'There isn't no need, what about your job?'

'I have given sick leave until Emma recovers, it's all taken care of.'

 _Well this should be interesting,_ thought Regina.

Kathryn looked up from her devoted partner and said, 'Oh I'm sorry we haven't met, I'm Kathryn, David's partner.'

She stuck out her hand for Regina. 'Ah yes, I'm Regina. I work with Mary-Margaret and I'm Emma's school teacher.'

'Ah its nice to meet you,' she replied.

Regina took an instant dislike to the woman, her smile appeared to be fake and almost forced.

Regina decided it was time for her to leave the family to their own devices, after all she wasn't a part of the family, suddenly feeling a little sad.

'Mary-Margaret I will leave you too it, but please keep me up to date. My phone is always on.' Mary-Margaret stood up and gave Regina a tight hug, 'thank you Regina, I really wouldn't know what I would have done if you weren't there. Emma could still have been there now lying on the beach without you.'

Regina pulled herself away and walked out, leaving Emma's family behind. Why had she stayed there as long as she did? For Mary-Margaret as a potential friend? For Emma as her teacher? Or for something more, something more sinister, more sexual?

…...

Two weeks later.

Regina cradled a bunch of flowers in her hands, red roses, her favourite. They may sound cliché, but the colour red was always alluring to her. They were a singularly dangerous bud, the sharpness of the thorns threatening to pierce the skin if you were not gentle with them...the vibrant cerise, enchanting you to smell and touch and feel.

Sliding the hospital door to the side, revealed a sweet, sleeping angel, _Emma._

 _'_ Hello Emma, it's me again, Regina.'

There was no doctors or nurses, just them, all alone. Due to the swelling from her head she was currently in a coma until it decreased in size. It was up to Emma to pull through and though there was a small thought that told Regina she might not make it, there was also the understanding that she would, perhaps. She was a stubborn little beast, David was right about that, and in that stubbornness was a fight, a resolution to prove wrong.

The woman took in the casualty. She always looked so helpless, her head was bandaged and a long pipe for her catheter hung half full from the other side of the bed, dripping slowly into the bag. There were small tubes in her nose to give her that extra bit of oxygen. The doctors could not tell them how long she would be in a coma for but they offered information on any changes to Emma's condition.

All they suggested was as the time went on, it would be less likely Emma would ever wake up, but encouraged them all to keep talking to her as in some cases the positivity of a persons voice, from loved ones, may stir the brain activity.

Mary-Margaret and David Charming (as Regina called nicknamed him to herself) kept trying. They had their faith. They visited everyday, separate or even together, hoping the love of her parents would wake her. Regina gazed upon the sleeping angel, feeling powerless to do anything but hope she would pull through.

Pulling a chair closer to the side of the bed, Regina listened to the soft rhythmic beeps of Emma's steady heartbeat. She eyed the youngsters soft lips, so beautiful, even when asleep and felt that usual pounding through her body. She would have to restrain herself. Emma was a young girl and of course, could not possibly be interested in her. Besides, all that fire...how would she cope with it? No, she would have to behave herself.

Pulling out ' _The Colour Purple_ ' from her bag, she flipped to a book-marked page and smiled in satisfaction. She had began reading it to Emma, partly out of care and partly to make damn sure that in some way or another, the girl would have read the thing...even if it was going in whilst she was in a coma. It was a cruel and almost comedic act but one she was determined to see through.

'Now where are we? Ah yes, _Dear God,_ _he act like he an't stand me no more. Say I'm evil an always up to no good. He took my other little baby, a boy this time. But I don't think he kilt it. I think he sold it to a man an his wife over Monticello. I got breasts full of milk running down myself. He say why don't you look decent? Put on something. But what I'm sposed to put on? I don't have nothing._

 _I keep hoping he fine somebody to marry. I see him looking at my little sister. She scared. But I say I'll take care of you, with God help.'_

She looked up, almost wanting Emma to sit up and start an argument about it, like usual. But there was nothing. Stillness. Silence. Sorrow.

'Please Emma wake up,.' Regina whispered grabbing a hold of her hand and kissing it, brushing it against her face, 'you are an obstinate pain in the arse! Come on.'

The quiet went on, until the only sound was Regina's lips on Emma's hand and her breath catching in her throat.

Please wake up...wake up for me,' she whimpered.

…...

 **Are you guys on the edge of your seat already ? Click that review button guys !**


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews, I'm ecstatic you're enjoying the story. Also thanks to my Beta Reader._

 _Also to the guest review who suggested a closer relationship with Mary-Margaret? We must have been on the same page. Happy reading :)_

Chapter 7

Hidden Desires

Regina let go of Emma's soft,delicate hand and sat back in her seat, sighing in resignation. She had no idea how long she had been there, or even what time she had arrived. The seconds had rolled into minutes and the minutes into hours but all she knew was that she _had_ to be there, touching the youngster, palm to palm, taking her in and keeping watch.

The night was rolling in, dark clouds encasing Storybrooke like a dome, and the last rays of warm light left her cheeks as the sun went down. Regina leant forward and tucked the blanket around Emma, wanting her to be as comfortable as she could be, and all too aware that the cold came with the night. She briefly touched her hand again, but swiftly released it at the sound of the door, creaking open. Blushing, and feeling like she had been caught doing something naughty, she gazed across the dark room to the figure in the doorway.

'Here again Regina,' the voice hissed in amusement, 'I'm not surprised. One of the nurses mentioned you visit quite frequently.' The man stepped forward, bunch of white daisy flowers in one hand, and leaning against his stick with the other, as slimy as always.

'Mr Gold, what brings you here?' She watched the black eyes flash, calculating.

'Odd,' said Mr Gold, gently coming to pull up a chair beside Regina and setting the flowers down at the bottom of the bed.

'What is?' Regina asked.

'That you are here, so late. I would hate for people to talk about this my dear,' he said, 'you know Storybrooke as well as I.'

Regina's stomach whooped uncomfortably. What on earth was he getting at? Surely he was not aware of her feelings? Was she that obvious?

'I'm here for Mary-Margaret's sake,' she told him, almost too anxious to look at him and knowing that he was the only person in the world who could unnerve her so wretchedly. 'she is my friend and in this awful time, I feel she needs me.'

'My my deary, friends? I haven't heard Mary-Margaret mention you two being _friends?'_

 _'_ I think Emma's ordeal has brought us closer together.'

'Well I would prefer you be here with Mary-Margaret and not alone.'

'I can imagine so,' snarled Regina, 'but what business is it of yours, Mr Gold, what I do or how I conduct my time?'

Mr Gold smiled, a hard forced sort of smile that he clearly meant to be sincere. His words were to comfort but his voice was laced with poison. 'Come Regina, I am merely looking out for you. I understand only too deeply how... _attached_...we can get to our students,' he looked down on Emma and crooned as though admiring a puppy in play, 'and she really is a rather pretty thing I must say.'

Regina stood and busied herself with the flowers he had brought. She took them to the vase on the other side of the room, preparing them in the desire to be as far away from the Principle as physically possible.

'What brings you here?' she demanded.

'I'm here on behalf of the school,' he said, patting down the creases at the bottom of the bed,' colleague of Mary-Margaret, and most importantly for Emma.'

Regina eyed him as she popped the last flower into the vase, loathing every inch of him to her deepest core.

'I apologise for the intrusion,' he murmured softly, pulling himself out of his chair, looking frail, 'I do pray for Miss Swan's well being. I am sure with you she is in good hands. Yes, very very good hands.'

Regina ignored the baiting. 'Goodnight Mr Gold.'

'Goodnight Miss Mills.' He tipped his head to her, opened the door and hobbled out but his footsteps, slow and deliberate echoed down the hallway for quite some time after, making her feel as though he were still there, watching her, despite her solitude.

…

It was just past 9:00PM when Regina finally left the hospital. She wanted so desperately to stay beside Emma every night, watch over her while she recovered, but knew it would be against her best interest, especially now that Gold was aware of the situation.

Leaning down, she kissed the smooth temple of the young girl, feeling an instant tingle rush through her body. She couldn't help it, she craved for more, for the part of Emma that she was not allowed to have. Shame followed the wave of self-loathing that she could be so perverted that she could want Emma so much and in a _not-so-innocent_ way. Slight tears welled in her eyes and she fought desperately to hold them back, daring herself to be tough.

'Goodnight,' she whispered, 'my darling.'

Silence greeted her. Always silence and she left the room swiftly, fighting the desire to stay, practically running through the wards until she was safely through the carpack and sitting in her car.

She drove to Mary-Margaret's house. She did promise that she would look after her. The poor woman was exhausted, having failed to sleep throughout the week and the stress of Emma and her ex-husband and his new partner arriving and proved to be all too much for the woman.

Mary-Margaret was taking some time off school, which was understandable. Regina could see a yellow light inside the small house as she ascended the steps and felt less guilty about visiting so late, knowing she was up.

She held her breath and tapped the glass pine of the door. It squeaked open, to reveal a washed out Mary-Margaret. Her eyes were blood shot, her face was pale and drawn and she had severe black bags under her eyes.

'Oh hello,' she said, sniffling, 'thank you for coming to visit.'

She went in for a hug, surprising the more wooden Regina. She was always a little stiff when it came to hugs. She awkwardly returned the embrace, squeezing a little awkwardly, patting Mary-Margarets shoulder before retreating back.

'Where are my manners, come on in, it's freezing out here. I'll make some tea,' she said, forcing a smile.

'Don't trouble yourself' Regina said, 'no I couldn't intrude.'

'After everything you have helped me out with? No Regina I insist, actually how do you feel about a bottle of wine instead. Red okay?'

'Uh...well in that case I suppose I could stay for a glass or two.'

A slight smile reached the warn out Mary-Margaret. Popping a bottle open, she poured a glass for Regina and invited her to join.

It was where they sat for the next hour, both on either side of the small pink sofa. This was the first time Regina had stepped inside the house. It was quaint, almost like someone's grandmothers house. Not for her taste, but she could see Mary-Margaret felt right at home and somehow, against her better judgement, she felt comfortable too, snugly set on the sofa, sipping the wine, feeling its heat searing down her chest.

'How are you doing Mary-Margaret?'

She sighed. 'Not so well if I'm honest. David was here yesterday, to update me on Emma's well being and also to slip in that he's staying at Granny's B&B down the road with _her.'_

'Ah causing tensions then?'

'You can say that. If you excuse my language, he's a right prick!'

Both took a deep long swig of their wine, and the time began to roll by and the empty bottle was soon joined by another and then another until there were at least four, standing in a row.

'Who needs...men?' Regina slurred clinking her glass to Mary-Margaret's.

'HEAR, HEAR!' Mary-Margaret boomed 'they're only good for one thing and you can buy those these days online, much bigger too.'

Giggling like little school girls, Regina glanced at her watch in alarm, 'Shit it's 1.00AM, I should go!'

'No, no, you are staying here tonight,' Mary-Margaret hiccuped, 'Regina, it's late.'

She was too drunk to drive, too late to walk and she couldn't be fucked to get a taxi. One night wouldn't hurt, right?'

Mary-Margaret got up, 'You can have Emma's room tonight. It's much comfier than that sofa.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, it's fine.'

Both women stumbled up the stairs, heavily drunk, pulling and tugging at each other as they tripped over steps, so loud as they snorted out giggles. It felt as though the stairs never ended, the hallway seemed much larger than it was through their hazy eyes. Reaching the top Mary-Margaret led her to a well kept bedroom, everything in its place, neat, structured. Cocking her head, Regina looked about, puzzled. It had always struck her that Emma was a messy teenager, and this was not the room she was expecting to find.

'I've cleaned it for her,' whispered Mary-Margaret, as if sensing her thoughts, 'when...when she wakes up.'

Regina put a comforting hand on her shoulder. 'She will.'

'Thank you,' she answered, 'for all your support. I'll say goodnight now.'

'Goodnight Mary-Margaret, thanks for letting me stay.'

Mary-Margaret nodded in response and pulled shut the door behind her, leaving Regina to the quiet moonlit room. With a sigh, she sank down onto the bed, not bothering to switch on the light and ruin the isolation. She closed her eyes, breathed deeply, deeper than she ever had before, letting the space fill her. There was a slight 'Emma' aroma lingering in the air. It was comforting despite how faint it was and Regina knew that this was truly Emma's space, that her body had sunk in the mattress, that her essence was written in the walls.

She couldn't help it. Being there had suddenly stirred something in her, a carnal urge. Her heart quickened, there was a heavy pounding between her legs. With eyes still closed, Regina imagined Emma in the bed beside her, breathing lightly. Slowly the teenager rolled to her side, the bed sheet sliding off of her, revealing her smooth creamy naked flesh. She was sprawled, legs wide open in invitation, eyes twinkling as Regina's salacious thoughts continued to drift.

Emma's hand moved gracefully up and down her inner thigh. Like a kitten rolling over, she teased her way up to cup her own pussy. She hissed, the picture of satisfaction and locked her gaze on Regina, smirking, knowing all to well what she was doing as she began to gently slide her digits up and down her soaked pussy.

Regina swallowed, throat dry. Her arousal pooled in her own pussy, and she imagined herself walking around the edge of the bed, to grip a handful of thick golden hair. She pictured herself climbing on top of Emma, murmuring sweet nothings as she dipped her body down so they joined together, all the while in reality, stripping naked so as to gain better access to her own pleasure.

Regina's hand was already there. At first she only gently caressed her pussy, petting herself but allowing the tantalizing agony of the odd brush at her clit. She could smell Emma all around her, letting her senses enhance the fantasy, imagining that small petite body against her and that mouth hard on her lips. She could feel her skin, the heat, the intimacy. She could feel how Emma's tiny hands touched the swell of her hips, and felt all woman beside the youngster. She wanted to be touched and squeezed and gripped.

It was as though she suddenly couldn't help it. Regina's hand was there, rubbing hard into her pussy. She was pounding at her clit, living in the moment as she fucked herself, dreaming of Emma shoving her tongue into her mouth, claiming her, dominating her.

' _Emma_ ,' she moaned quietly.

Her fingers massaged her inner lips, and she began panting, feeling her cheeks flush and her body vibrate in the bed.

' _Emma_ ,' she cried again.

A heat began to flood up her body, starting at her toes and breaking through every pore. The tension was building and yet she still imagined the teenager, begging to be fucked and it powered her on. She began to shake, the mattress squeaked and she quickened her pace, going harder as her swollen clit pounded.

 _There_! It was there! She shot up, back arching and finally, after what felt like an eternity, the tension spilled from her body and she came, hard, feeling her cum run gently down her thighs.

Breathing deeply, Regina was satisfied. The alcohol was taking its toll and intermingled with her orgasm, she felt fantastic. She lay back, enjoying the moment, letting Emma finally drift from her thoughts. She drifted to sleep within minutes.

…

The sun beamed in through the window, directly onto Regina's face. Her head was thumping as she tried to open her eyes, muttering in disgust at the glorious sun. She rolled over holding her head and rubbing her forehead.

She noted that she was still naked and blushed, thinking of what she did last night. She was deeply embarrassed, feeling as though somehow she had violated Emma when all she had done was violate the room. It was wrong, she decided, and yet somewhere in the back of her mind was a voice crying for her to do it again.

She tried to distract herself by searching for her watch on the floor. She felt around, beneath the bed and gripped hold of something, a book? She caught sight of her watch it was just past ten and then focused on the task at hand.

She lifted it up, feeling the front cover and examining the lock. She gazed around the room for a sign of a key, looking inside the odd drawer, scaling bookshelves, searching the desk until on the edge of one lone shelf was a little brown bear with a gold key around his neck.

She hesitated as she popped the lock inside, thinking of the younger girl and how mad she would be if she ever found out, but Emma wasn't here...Regina felt she needed to open it and find out what Emma was thinking. To feel closer to her somehow.

She clicked it open, still hesitating. She opened it slowly scrolling through the dates to a recent post.

It was from her first week of detention,

 _Today was a shit day again! Miss Mills is a complete bitch. I swear she's got something out against me. Also still have not heard from my father. He's probably busy with little miss perfect, wish things could go back to as it was._

Regina felt a twinge of guilt thinking maybe she was being too harsh on the girl. She scrolled on further,

 _Ruby and me were talking behind the gym again, smoking. I know my mother would kill me if she found me smoking again. I actually enjoyed my gym class doing track again, Ruby suggested I should take it up again? But I don't know._

Ruby felt a little jealous thinking of Ruby and Emma again, kissing. She slammed the diary shut getting frustrated. As she did, several small pieces of card fell out, and scattered onto the floor. She picked them up and her eyes widened in surprise. It was pictures of her. There were several of her applying lipstick in the car. There was one of Emma's friends in the cafeteria smiling for the camera, but Regina was there in the back, clear as day.

She opened the book to a few others, there was one of her laughing with Robin when they bumped into each other in the car park, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Another of her sipping coffee in their detention with her eyes closed. How didn't she see Emma take a picture for her?

What did it all mean? Did Emma have feelings for her? Did she hate her that much, this was a way of releasing that anger?

She almost felt like she was Emma's prey , feeling like she was being watched and being stalked, as Emma watched, just waiting for the right moment.

Did Emma feel the same way?

Her thoughts were interrupted and she quickly shoved the diary under the bed with the photos as she heard yelling and shouting downstairs. Shoving on her trousers and a shirt over her head, she opened the door and tiptoed into the passageway.

She could hear Mary-Margaret trying to keep her tone steady but it cracked as the discussion got heated.

'Look David, no one _asked_ you to come and, especially to bring _her_ here. There is enough stress going on at the moment, never mind you flaunting your slut about.'

'Don't you dare call Kathryn a slut. Look you and I...we just...grew apart. These things happen!'

'Oh explain it to me then David! How does this just happen? Did you fall into bed with her and it just happened?'

'It wasn't like that,' David shouted, 'we were not getting along, we were barely having sex anymore, you didn't seem interested and with Emma causing so much trouble in her last school...well, it just got more difficult to handle. Kathyrn understood Emma more, and defended her at the school.'

There was a moment silence before...

'I invited _her_ into our home David, our home. I thought she was a friend, she ate at our table, slept in the spare room. For fucksake, she even came on holidays with us and our friends! She was supposed to be my friend and a colleague.'

'This is about Emma, not us! Maybe this wouldn't have happened if she had actually stayed with me instead of having you drag her all this way to the middle of nowhere.'

'So you're blaming me? I'm a better parent than you have ever been,' Mary-Margaret laughed, 'you hardly bother with her. You could have phoned her, you could have written letters, skyped, I don't know. She stopped being important to you since Kathyrn came into your life and she has felt that more than you could ever know. You've not had to see the pain in her eyes every time you don't call. Lets face it, you're still too preoccupied with yourself and what Prince David wants!'

Regina moved forward and the floorboard groaned beneath her weight. She held her breath, and crept down a few more steps, trying to listen to more of the conversation. Both parents stopped the argument, as if aware of someone listening. Regina could hear the blood running through her own ears and waited until they dismissed the unexplained disturbance and continued their discussion.

'Look David, we should just concentrate on Emma, _our_ Emma...getting better.'

'Yea..you're right Snow. I just want us to be pleasant to one another if we can. I want - '

The house phone began to ring somewhere in the background, bringing the conversation to a halt again. Regina was just expecting a dainty framed picture of Emma as a seven year old hanging on the wall when she heard a cry of delight.

'David, David, she's awake, Emma's awake!'

The house was suddenly alive. Mary-Margaret and David embraced, the first honest and open emotion to pass between them for so long. They were already talking in quick hushed tones, looking for their coats, keys, whatever they could find.

Regina sank against the wall. She looked a sight, holding her mouth as tears of relief started to slide down her cheeks. _Her Emma was awake._

…...

 _I thought it was important to see more of Reginas point of view for this chapter, her feeling;s for Emma and the growing relationship of friendship with Mary-Margaret. Click that review button guys I always love to hear your opinions so far on the story._

 _J_


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the late update, hard to keep track of time with all the drinking and eating myself sick over xmas! Hope you all had a good holiday.

Thank you for all your support with this, I'm loving the reviews! Once again thank you to my wonderful Beta reader.

Chapter 8

Dinner Time

Regina sat at the dining room table of Mary-Margarets house and tapped her foot impatiently. She could hear the harsh exchanges taking place upstairs, Emma hissing unhappily, Mary-Margaret's authoritative tones, and perhaps the worst sound of all...the silence between their words.

Despite the fact that Mary-Margaret had apologised for Emma's refusal to come downstairs, she felt desperately awkward. She was starving for one thing, and the lasagne set at the table wafted around her, tantalising as it cooled. She was trying to listen to what was being said, but she could only make out the odd word here and there, but it was clear that Emma was enraged with her presence in the house.

A sharp rapping at the front door brought her back to her senses. Standing, Regina glanced hesitantly up the stairs before she made her way over to answer it. The light poured into the passageway as she stared at the young face of someone familiar, but with whom she was not expecting to see.

'Oh Miss Mills? Um..what are you doing here? Is Emma home?'

'Ah Belle,' said Regina,, 'what are you doing here so late? And teachers are also allowed to socialise you know. But Emma is resting upstairs.' She replied with a little sarcasm.

Belle looked puzzled by the response, but held up an envelope with a forced smile, 'I have a card for her, a get well card that is.'

 _Odd_ , Regina thought, _I didn't figure them for friends._

'That's kind of you, I'll make sure she gets it.'

'Oh okay, thank you Miss Mills,' Bella said, and she reluctantly handed over the card, before wishing her teacher a goodnight.

Regina shut the door behind her and turned, looking down at the envelope. She'd personally always thought of Belle as a goodie-two-shoes and found her ability to excel in school to be somewhat irritating. She knew deep down that Emma and Belle were not friends and wondered why the young girl was so interested in her fellow students well-being. She went to the foot of the stairs and shouted gently upstairs, 'sorry to bother you ladies but Belle just popped by with a card!'

'Thanks Regina, 'Mary-Margaret called out, 'we will be down shortly.'

…

'Emma, we talked about this,' Mary-Margaret sighed in frustration, 'she's been helping me a lot and you should be grateful she was there when she was, or you may not even be with us'

'Argh, it's weird,' growled Emma, 'she's my teacher and you're like...like _friends_! She was picking on me constantly in class and she's always here.'

'She's just worried about you.'

'But..'

'No but's,' Emma's mother said, holding up a finger to silence the discussion, 'she's a guest and my friend. She has done so much for this family already and I won't allow you to make her uncomfortable in my house.'

Emma, who was sat on the bed, looked stung. 'I thought it was our house.'

'Sweetie, I didn't mean it like that and you know it,' Mary-Margaret shifted from her position in the doorway and came to sit beside her daughter. She looked so vulnerable and had done so since the accident. She had shifted from stroppy teenager to her little baby again and the idea of losing her struck Mary-Margaret with a terror that was unimaginable. 'Look, I'm asking you...no, I'm begging you, to _please_ stop acting like a child and get your backside downstairs for tea.' She said it softly. She loved Emma, and her patience was a little more gentle when seeing her so house-bound. Patting her leg, she moved to get up, already out the door, 'come on. Regina's waiting.'

It had been over a week since Emma had woken up, and what a crash of events had followed. Her family had laughed and cried together when first seeing her. They were relieved she was alive, and she got that, but it had been so creepy to have her mother and father hugging her _and_ each other over and over again. She had to admit that everything was a little confusing to her. She had tried and failed to remember the details of what had happened that fateful night on the beach. It was there, somewhere at the back of her mind but it almost seemed clouded over with something else.

People were persistent in asking Emma what it was like to be in a coma, and of course, did she remember any of it. She always shrugged it off, saying that she knew nothing, saw nothing and remembered nothing, but of course, it was all a lie.

There was something. Something she never wanted to relive again.

It was kind of like a dream – a strange misty sort of dream in which she was running with all the strength in her little body. Fog, rolling in over everything, quilting the ground beneath her in a sheet of virgin white. She recalled gasping for her breath, throat dry and her pulse yammering away inside of her neck with a rage that was insatiable. She was exhausted, terrified, and so very much in danger.

There had been an erratic heartbeat in her chest and in her ears, like a big brass band thud, thud, thudding. Emma could still feel the terror that gripped her, how, as she ran, she was constantly looking over her shoulder for that something that made the twigs snap in the background and the leaves groan upon the earth. She knew that she was in the woods, for every now and then a tree would appear in front of her, suddenly, and out of nowhere, emerging from the darkness. She would snag at the branches, as though they had hands that were clasping and clawing. Their gnarled fingers scratched at her face and her hair, tugging her back and when they did, she would cry out in horror, for her mother, for her father, for anyone who might possibly save her.

Of course the most terrifying part of it all was the noise. It was unbearable. She didn't know whether it was an animal, or whether it was the sound of her own breath screeching from her lungs as blood trickled down her face, following scratch after scratch. It was unworldly, something she had never heard before and never wanted to hear again. It seemed to overpower the other noises around her, as it gained on her, closing in on her heels, snapping at her like prey. She knew deep down that if it caught her, it would mean death (that if, whilst in the coma, if it had caught up, it would have ended her life and she never would have woken) and that was perhaps the most terrifying thing of all.

She was at the edge of the woods, she could see, in the distance a light so beautiful and bright and welcoming that her soul lifted at the sight of it. If she could only reach it, she would be safe. Emma remembered picking up her pace, using the last of her strength to slide through the branches of another tree when a deafening roar shattered the atmosphere. Birds erupted from the trees, the ground shuddered and she stumbled. The roar came again, this time closer, and then again and again and again and again until she crumbled under its strength and felt it ascend on her...

Then, light! And she was conscience and awake in a hospital bed, with nurses bustling over her and sighs of relief and _so_ much joy. But that roar...it would come again.

She began having the same nightmare every other night, waking up in cold sweats, almost crying with the terror that gripped her. She tried not to think about it too much but it was the thing that was leaving her so drained, effecting her sleep and her waking hours.

Emma _did_ miss her friends dearly, especially Ruby. She didn't know what she was supposed to do about it all, and how they were gonna survive as friends after the kiss. There was a part of her that wished that when she'd hit her head it had given her a case of amnesia but nope! She remembered. And what made it all worse was that she hadn't heard from Ruby since, and she wanted to. She was her best friend.

Sighing, Emma pulled herself up off the bed and shook away all the negative thoughts that plagued her mind. Her mother was already downstairs and she followed her steps, dragging her feet along the way.

Regina was already waiting at the table, sipping a glass of red wine, Emma watched those perfect pouted lips swallowing the liquid, and felt a flicker of something. She subconsciously reached for her bandaged head, feeling uneasy and exposed in front of her teacher.

She sat down with a plop, opposite Regina who smiled at her, warmly.

'Well Mary-Margaret, she said, 'the food looks wonderful, doesn't it Emma?'

'Yeah...it looks great, Mom.'

The food did look delicious, and it smelt amazing too. Emma's eyes took in the tray of lasagne with its bubbling cheese and the garlic bread to accompany the large bowl of salad. She felt her mother flush with pride beside her and motion forward.

'Well tuck in ladies.'

Emma was ravenous. She almost forgot Regina was there. Her eyes lit up as she tucked into the warm sticky cheese sauce, cutting a wedge of mince meat, tasting the onions, peppers and pasta and swallowing it all down with gushes of iced juice.

Regina watched her, smiling to herself. She always enjoyed watching someone with a big appetite and seeing a person look so happy over food, it was as if the girl would never eat again. It was pretty good, Regina had to admit, 'Mary-Margaret this is outstanding, probably one of the best lasagne's I've ever had.'

'You can thank Dolmio for that,' she replied chuckling.

Emma could barely keep her eyes off the plate as she scoffed mouthful after mouthful of cheesy goodness. It did taste outstanding, and the more she ate, the more contented she became. She almost forgot Regina was there until she asked that one question that the youngster was not expecting.

''So, has Ruby or Anna come to see you at all?'

Emma grimaced, and stopped mid mouthful. She could sense the tension suddenly seeping from her mother.

'No,' Mary-Margaret answered, 'she hasn't come over. I have asked her not to.'

'What? As in, Ruby?' Regina asked.

'Yes.'

Regina set down her fork and reached for her wine. 'Sorry Mary-Margaret, but I feel perhaps you are a little out of line. They are friends and right now, Emma needs her friends. Both Anna _and_ Ruby.' Regina admitted she didn't like the fact Ruby had tried her luck with Emma, but the young girl needed friends, and teenagers often experimented, especially when drunk.

Mary-Margaret looked a little shocked. She paused for a moment, as if unsure how to approach the situation.

Well she brought the alcohol, and if it hadn't been for her then my daughter wouldn't have ended up in the hospital, having her stomach pumped as well as surgery.'

'They're teenagers,' Regina said firmly.

Emma looked her over with approval. _She may be a bitch, but she is sticking up for me_ , she thought.

'Yes it was awful what happened but it could have been a lot worse,' the teacher continued, 'you can't keep them apart. They go to the same school for God-sake and they are in the same classes.'

'I think Miss Mills is right here,' piped in Emma.

'Shush you, 'Mary-Margaret warned, 'you're still a child after all and whilst your in my care you will do as I say.'

'Mom, she is my friend! Actually, Ruby and Anna are _both_ my friends and probably the only ones here since we moved , and I had to leave all my others behind.'

'Well you had best think about making some different friends young lady because you are not seeing those girls again. They are bad influences on you.'

Tears gushed to Emma's eyes and terrified that Regina might see, the teenager shot out of her seat and stormed upstairs, leaving her dinner half finished.

'Emma, wait!' Mary-Margaret yelled but the bedroom door slamming was evidence that she would not be returning.

The house was quiet and tension coursed through its pinks walls. Regina cleared her throat and searched for Mary-Margaret's gaze across the table.

'I'm sorry,' she said 'but you've got to think about how she feels. She's got no one here, apart from you. She needs friends her own age, and she needs people she can talk to, about things she would never dream of talking to you about. We were all teenagers at one stage and we have all had our fair share of doing things we probably shouldn't have.'

Mary-Margaret made a noise, between a snort and an indulgent chuckle. Feeling it was safe to go on, Regina ventured her next question.

'Has Ruby been over at all?'

'Yeah, several times, but I've turned her away.' Mary-Margaret looked slightly guilty. 'Maybe you're right. Am I an awful mother?'

She looked as if she could cry, she was hurt. Regina leant out a hand and touched hers in compassion. 'No, you're doing what you think is best as her mother, protecting her from harms way. But both girls have gone through a lot and they do need each other, even if it is only to get one another in trouble.' Regina swallowed the gut feeling in her stomach, of her insecurities and the thought that Emma and Ruby could be more than just friends. What was important was mending the wound between mother and daughter, and unfortunately, between the two young girls too.

'I suppose you are right. Do you think she'll be okay? Should I go up and talk to her?'

'No, not right now...but she is alone and hurting and I think Ruby should pop over. That girl is feeling guilty enough as it is.'

It was the right thing to do for sure, and with that Mary-Margaret got up and rang Ruby, asking her to come over later to see Emma.

…

Unknown to both of them, Emma was still upstairs, yes she slammed the door but she was listening to the conversation below, leaning against her door. Maybe Regina wasn't so bad after all, she thought with slight butterflies in her stomach.

Hearing footsteps coming from below, she opened her door and dived onto her bed, quickly trying to look nonchalant reading a magazine. There was a slight tap at the door, 'come in.'

Expecting to see her mother, she was surprised to find Regina peering around the doorway. Emma shot up, feeling a bit embarrassed at the state of the room. It was a little messy, having clothes on the floor, and some plates stacked on the desk.

'My my, not quite like the last time I saw this,' Regina said as she walked in, looking around at the flung shirts and trousers on the floor.

'What? You have been in here before?' Emma hissed.

'Oh um, your mother let me sleep here the other week when you was at the hospital, didn't she say?'

Emma looked a little angry now, 'no, no she didn't.'

Regina walked over and sat at the edge of the bed. 'Look, I know you're not happy with your mother but I think you need to cut her some slack. She almost lost you. She's just a little scared right now. We talked about it,' she said, and I convinced her to let Ruby come over. Maybe you guys could talk. Sort things out. I bet she's missed you.'

It was hard to keep focused. The last time Regina had been here she had fantasised about fucking Emma in the exact bed they were sitting on. It was a startling notion, and one that left her utterly ashamed and yet completely engorged with excitement too. How bad she wanted to feel the younger girl against her skin, reach out a hand to her cheek and kiss those soft lips. Suddenly, realising Emma was staring at her, glancing at her lips, she tried to shake away her thoughts. Had she just imagined her looking? Was it all in her head?

Emma, cheeks flushed, looked down at her hands folded in her lap. 'Thanks Miss Mills.'

'Please call me Regina outside of school Emma, I'm not in teacher mode 24/7,' Regina said playfully.

'Okay...Regina. But thanks for what you did.'

Smiling, Regina reached out and gently patted Emma's leg. It was not a sexual act, merely one of caring, and in truth she did care for the obstinate, bitter young teenager in a way that she didn't quite understand but had begun to accept. 'No worries, now rest up, Ruby should be over soon to see you,' and with that, she retracted her hand and began to brush down the creased in her trousers.

'Hopefully I will see you on Monday?'

'Yeah, 'Emma replied, 'the doctors said I should be fine, plus there's only so much of my mother I can take here.'

'That's good to hear, I miss having you in my class.'

'Really? I thought you just enjoy picking on me?'

The older woman smirked, 'no I just want you to do well. You can be a little stubborn you know.'

'So I've been told,' Emma quipped, her eyes flashing, all wicked and cat like. She looked so beautiful and in that moment, with her voice all sultry like butter, Regina was sure she could have been flirting a little. Knowing that it was wrong if she was, Regina tried to fix a more serious expression on her face.

She turned to leave but looked over her shoulder as she went, 'Also Emma?' She said.

'Yeah?'

'Don't forget to read 'T _he Color Purple_.'

Emma couldn't help the smile that graced her lips as her teacher left. She could hear the creaks of the stairs as Regina went to join her mother again. Pulling herself up off the bed, she retrieved her diary from her desk and flicked through the pages, finding the photos of Regina that she had stashed inside. She looked at them regularly, and at night too. Regina was a fascinating subject to photograph and it was all the more exciting because the woman didn't know she was being used as a subject.

She felt an excitement burn within her stomach, like little butterflies. She was confused why she felt like this only for Regina, like being around her caused her to irrationally want to slap the woman and yet do other thing too. Things that were probably taboo. When Ruby kissed her the other night at the beach it was nice but she felt nothing. Then there was Hook? Would she try dating him, he was fun to dance with? Girls should be with guys right? That's how it went, the traditional way.

There was a little tap at the door. She thought it was her mother this time but she was wrong. She opened the door to find Ruby, in all her wonderfulness standing there, looking like a lost puppy dog.

Ruby stood there, arms crossed awkwardly in the doorway. Trying not to directly look at Emma, she wanted to say so much but she didn't know where to start.

A few seconds of silence exchanged between them, where Emma pushed all the mixed feeling away from her mind, of their kiss on the beach and the way they had fought about it. She stepped forward, pulling Ruby close to her in a hug, wrapping her arms around her arms and back. Emma squeezed Ruby, letting her know she was okay, there was so many emotions and so much that did not need to be said.

Ruby started to cry into Emma's shoulder, and Emma feeling out of her depth pushed forward and began stroking her hair to try and comfort her.

Ruby spluttered out, 'I'm...sssorry Emma.'

'Shhh you daft thing. I'm okay, still in one piece.'

Ruby pulled back, showing the tears streaming down her face, 'but you could have died, it's all my fault. If I didn't...'

Emma put a hand on her shoulder, 'if you didn't supply the booze, maybe we wouldn't have gotten so drunk and I wouldn't have wandered off yeah?'

'No,' Ruby said, all sad eyes, 'no...what happened before that. Before we -'

'All I remember, 'Emma said, cutting over her friend, 'was us talking and drinking, its all a blur after that. Why? Did something happen?' She then chose to allow Ruby to decide what happened. If Ruby said they kissed they would have to admit it to one another, friends or not. Emma wanted to leave it up to Ruby. She didn't want it to be awkward but she didn't want to leave her friend completely confused and rejected.

Ruby paused, taking in the option. Deep down, she knew that Emma remembered and that she was being given the option to talk about it or not. There was an aspect of her that loved the blonde girl, but another side of her that knew it was never going to happen between them. Sighing in relief, she pulled Emma in for another hug and felt herself melt with happiness.

'Nothing, we just got drunk.' She giggled. 'Two pissed teens making trouble huh?'

Emma squeezed her back, and pulled away, grinning. 'You bet! Just you wait til I'm better. We're gonna get pissed again. Anna too.'

Giggling and feeling all tension melting between them, Ruby and Emma collapsed onto the bed. Emma was already feeling around for the remote control for her television, and Ruby was making herself comfy, kicking off her shoes and sinking in the pillows.

'How about some cocoa and a shit film, Red?'

'That would be nice.'

….

I hope you all had a lovely xmas and New Years!


End file.
